


Homes Don't Have To Be Perfect

by aim_n_create



Series: Klance Family AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Baby Pike, Babysitter Keith, Cussing, Dad Lance, Deaf Character, Family Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of PTSD, hints of pallura, klance, mentions of depression, side of shatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: “I never really had a home. How can I give something that I never had? How can I give him the home he deserves?” Keith sighed as he brushes a piece of Pike's hair back.“Homes don’t have to be perfect, Keith." Lance looked up from his place on the floor with love in his eyes. "They just have to be full of love, and I know you love him.”Their home may not had been perfect by definition, but it was perfect to them.~~~~~Or in other words, a fanfiction about Lance, who is a single dad, and Keith, who falls for them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is the first fanfiction I have written in a while, so bare with me. These chapters will most likely be around 2000 words or so. Since my college semester is nearing its end, I should be posting pretty regularly.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and make my day! :)

Neither of them would of dreamed it would end up this way. But in reality, who would? Who would dream that the one they love would fall for someone else? Who would dream that their best friend would pack up and leave with barely a goodbye? Who would dream that the person they were suppose to spend the rest of their lives with would leave in the middle of the night? Who would dream of being a single father to a baby whose mother left without looking back?  
That’s right. No one in their right mind would dream of these things, for these things belonged to nightmares.  
Lance pulled his car to a stop, tires crunching the gravel in front of the house. Sleep pulled at his eyelids as he lend his head against the steering wheel. God. It had been a long month. He stayed like that until a quiet whimper came from the back seat. Lance smiled softly as he turned back to look at the baby. Pike grinned up at Lance and clumsily waved his arms at Lance.  
“All right buddy. Let’s go see Abuela.” Lance spoke softly as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Pulling the car seat out of the back of the car, he glanced up at the house he once called home. His shoes kicked the gravel as he walked to the door. Voices drifted from inside, but suddenly stopped when he knocked.  
“Lance is here!” A young female’s voice scream. The voices grew louder as footsteps raced towards the door.  
“Cuidado con el bebé.” Lance heard his mom yell as the door was thrown open by his younger siblings. Lance braced himself to be tackled, but it never came. He looked up at his siblings to see them bouncing in place, trying to hold themselves back. Lance careful set the car seat down and took a few steps forwards before opening his arms. Seeing the invitation, Lance’s young sister and brother jumped at him, crushing him in a hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re home,” Maria stated as she hid her face in his stomach. Maria was the youngest, being at the age 12. Lance ran his fingers through her black hair as he patted Liam’s shoulder. Liam was the second youngest at the ripe age of 16. A sharp voice called out from the door.  
“Where’s the little one?” Lance looked up to see Rose, his older sister, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Lance let go of Liam and Maria to go back to Pike. Carefully carrying the carseat up the steps, Lance turned it around to show Rose her nephew. “Oh, isn’t he just the cutest!” She cooed down at the baby. “How old now?”  
“Just a little over a year..” Lance sighed as Rose stepped to the side to let him in. Lance followed the crowd of people back into the living room, where he was embraced by his mother.  
“Mijo, I am so sorry.” His mother whispered as he leaned on her. For the first time in months, Lance let the tears form in his eyes as he leaned back.  
“Mama,” He said as he put the carseat down. “I want you to officially meet Pike.” Lance unbuckled the infant and cradled him to his chest. His mother’s eyes lit up as he stepped closer with the baby. Pike lifted his head and looked at the people around him before tucking his head back into Lance’s chest, clutching his shirt in the process. Lance’s mom worried her brow as Lance heaved a low sigh. “Sorry. It takes him sometime to warm up to new people.” Lance bounced Pike as he tried to get him to remove his head from Lance’s chest. Pike shook his head as Lance carded his fingers through his short, brown hair.  
“Never mind, Mijo. Take a seat. Get comfortable.” His mom gestured towards the worn out sofa with a soft smile.  
“I would love to Mama, but I still have to get the house organized and I would like to see Pidge and Hunk before too long.”  
“Oh, come on Lance.” Liam whined as he flopped over the back of the sofa.  
“Just for a little bit?” Maria asked as she pulled on his sleeve.  
“I guess I can stay for a little. But no longer than 30 minutes!” Lance yelped as Maria pushed him down into one of the lazyboys. Carefully, Lance removed Pike from his chest and turned him around in his lap. Pike’s dark eyes scanned the room as Lance’s family moved around. Pike looked at Lance’s mom, causing her to sigh.  
“He’s almost an exact copy of you.” She smiled at the baby before going to the kitchen. “Mijo. Hunk left his phone number here if you want to call him.” She called back as she started to cook dinner.  
“Thanks Mama.” Lance called back as he bounced Pike lightly. Maria moved in front of Lance and sat on the floor. She reached out to touch Pike, but he jerked back. Maria apologized sheepishly. “It’s not your fault. Pike just is not use to you yet. He’ll get there soon.” Lance brushed Pike’s hair back as Rose came around to look once more.  
“How could someone just up and leave this sweet thing? Some people I’ll never understand.” She hissed with a sad voice. Lance’s smile fell as he pulled Pike back towards him.  
“She said it was too much. That should couldn’t handle it.” He whispered as he felt his eyes begin to sting from tears. He wasn’t sad about her leaving anymore. He was upset about of how it was going to affect Pike as he grew. “Anyway!” Lance pushed a smile onto his face. “I’m going to call Hunk to see if he would like to go to the diner for dinner.” He placed Pike down on the floor and bent to look Pike in the eyes. He motioned his hands downwards before smiling at the child. Pike made a gurgle laughing sound as he rocked back and forth on the floor. Lance stood up with his knees popping as he walked into the kitchen. “Mama, where is Hunk’s phone number?” Lance’s mom was stirring meat on the stove, the smell making Lance’s mouth water.  
“On the board.” She motioned with the spoon. A wave of sadness passed through Lance as his thoughts returned to Pike. He picked up the number and walked outside. Pulling out his cell, he dialed the number and listened to the tone beep before a familiar voice answer.  
“This is Hunk. How may I help you?” Lance giggled slightly.  
“How about dinner Hunky Bear?” Lance heard a gasp and crash echo over the phone.  
“Lance?” Hunk’s voice broke as if he was about to cry.  
“Does someone else call you that? On second thought, I don’t want to know. Anyway! Dinner?” Lance smiled as old memories returned to him.  
“Yeah. The diner right?”  
“That’s right. Can you-”  
“Invite Pidge? Already on it.” Hunk finished Lance’s thought, causing him to laugh.  
“Thanks buddy. See you in a few. I want you to meet someone. Bye!” Lance hung up before Hunk could question him. Lance placed the number back on the cork board. Kissing his mom on the cheek as he passed, Lance returned to the living room. He paused for a moment as he watched Pike grab onto the coffee table to pull himself up. Lance’s siblings were watching, but kept their distance. Slowly, in order to not knock the boy over, Lance made his way around the table before waving at Pike. Lance clapped his hands once before opening them towards Pike. Pike flashed a grin as he stumbled over to his father. Lance swinged him up and onto his hip and then into the carseat. Lance bidded his family goodbye as he placed Pike in the back of the car. Lance once again watched as his childhood home faded from view.  
Following the road back into town, Lance soon stopped at an old diner. The diner was 50’s styled and looked as if it had been around since the 1950’s. The red paint had faded to pink and the white was tan from all of the dust. Lance had spent most of his high school years here with his friends. They would often gather here, eat fries and burgers, and just chat. He even took Nyma here for their first date. That memory struck a sour chord with Lance, so he forced the door open. Lance unbuckled Pike instead of taking the bulky carseat into the diner. Placing Pike on his hip, Lance waltz into the diner. Hunk was seated in their usual spot in the far back corner. Lance smiled as he locked eyes with Hunk. Hunk went to jump at Lance until he noticed the small body placed on Lance’s hip. Hunk eyes widen as he sat back down.  
“Dude,” was all Hunk said as Lance pulled a highchair over and sat Pike down.  
“I know. Handsome little fella ain’t he?” Lance pulled a shy grin as Hunk looked at Pike. Pike’s wide eyes tracked Hunk’s every move and Lance silently prayed he wouldn’t have to apologize to another person for Pike. After a full moment of staring, both Hunk and Pike decided that the other was fine and went on. Pike was still distant, but he wasn’t scared or reaching out for Lance. Lance counted that as a win.  
“What’s his name?” Hunk asked softly, as if not to upset the baby.  
“Pike.” Lance said as he sat down. “You know he doesn’t bite. Well, normally.” Lance smiled as Hunk laughed. Lance placed an order for fries and a cheeseburger as Pidge scurried in.  
“Sorry I’m late. Matt needed help washing the dog.” Pidge slid into the booth before looking at Lance. Lance smiled softly at them, wondering what they thought of his son. Pidge continued on ranting about the ‘overgrown beast’ that Shiro called a puppy and about how hard it was to get out of a wet binder. Lance giggled to himself. For someone so smart, they could miss the littlest of things. Hunk looked back and forth from Lance to Pidge before laughing full heartedly. Pidge stopped their rant to look at Hunk. “What?” They asked. Hunk simply pointed at Pike, still laughing. Pidge eyes landed on Pike before widening. “Alright.” They said slowly. “Who stole the baby?” Hunk continued to laugh as Pidge looked worried and scared.  
“No one Pidge. He’s mine. This is Pike.” Lance smiled as Pidge looked back and forth.  
“No way! You spawned another one of you?” Pidge shot up, the movement catching Pike’s eye and startling him. With a soft whimper, he reached out for Lance. Pidge cursed as they hurriedly sat back down.  
“It’s okay.” Lance said as he smoothed Pike’s forehead out. “He just gets startled easily.” Lance looked at Pidge, who had fear in her eyes.  
“I know the feeling little one.” Pidge looked to Lance. “Sorry. I don’t do well with babies.” Pidge seemed to shiver at the words as they settled back into their seat. Lance waved them off as the waitress brought out their food. Lance cut up the chicken breast into tiny, bite size pieces and placed them in front of Pike. As Pike started to eat, so did everyone else. They chatted and ate peacefully until Pike finished his chicken. Slapping the table, Pike caught the attention of the whole table. Lance pulled his brow down as he shook his head and brought his fingers to his thumb. Pike stopped and looked confused for about a minute. Slowly, Pike brought his hand up to his mouth, repeating the action until Lance spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate. The table remained silent as Lance refused to meet their eyes. What would they think? Would they be like Nyma? Would they leave too?  
“Lance.” Hunk said slowly. Lance moved his head to look at his best friends with hurt eyes. “What was that about?” Lance looked from Hunk’s confused face to Pidge, who looked as if they were calculating a formula while staring at Pike. Sensing Lance’s gaze, Pidge looked to him with sad, knowing eye.  
“Well, you see,” Lance began, “Pike is deaf. He has been since birth. We didn’t find out until he was about 4 months old. That’s why I am here. That’s why,” Lance paused and took a breathe, “That’s why Nyma left.” Silence fell over the table once again. Lance seemed to forget how to breathe until Pidge launched themself onto Lance, hugging him. Hunk walked around and pulled them both into one of his bear hugs. Lance laughed a wet laugh as he heard clapping. Looking up, Lance noticed Pike clap his hands before opening them up. Hunk and Pike looked at Pike. “He wants in on the hug.” Lance informed them as he picked up his son. Pulling him into his arms, Lance sighed as Pike snuggled into him and the warmth of the hug. Hunk slowly lowered his hand onto Pike’s back, dwarfing the small child. Pike looked up for a moment before deciding that he, like many people, enjoyed Hunk’s hugs.  
As the night grew dark and Pike grew tired, the three friends made their way out of the diner.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Pidge asked as they skipped ahead of Lance.  
“I’m going to be living here. Allura got me a job at Altea. I just have to find a place that will take Pike with people that Pike likes.” Lance sighed as he stopped a step off of the sidewalk. Pike, who was currently dosing off, was leaned against Lance’s shoulder, his head cradled in Lance’s neck.  
“I work most days at the restaurant, but I could take him when I have days off.” Hunk offered as he reached for the keys to his yellow truck. A red motorcycle pulled up on the other side of Lance’s car, unnoticed to Lance. Yet, the movement caught Pike’s eye making him turn his head. Moving slowly, Pike pulled one of his arms over Lance’s shoulder.  
“I couldn’t do that to you on your days off. I’ll find some place I’m sure.” Lance bounced Pike up a little as he shifted his weight. Pidge looked behind Lance with a straight face as Hunk turned too. Before Lance could see what caught their gaze, a loud yelp filled the air. Lance turned his head quickly to see Pike’s hand embedded in long, black hair. Lance squeaked as he untangled Pike’s fingers. “Oh my god! I’m so sor-Keith?” Lance stuttered as he meet the violet eyes of the biker who Pike reached for. Keith looked up from Pike to meet Lance’s face. Slowly, color faded from his face as Keith took a step back. Keith clutched his hands and clenched his jaw. Carefully, he spat venomous words at Lance.  
“You’re lucky you’re holding that baby McClain.” Keith whipped around and rushed into the diner. Lance stood frozen as Pike tapped his face before reaching in the direction Keith walked off in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knew he shouldn’t of acted like that, but sometimes his emotions just get out of hand. Why didn’t anyone tell him Lance was back? Why didn’t anyone tell him Lance had a kid!? Keith scolded himself as he waited for his take out order. Keith should have just kept walking. He shouldn’t had stop to wave at the baby.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keith's reaction and thoughts on Lance's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is already here! Hope you all enjoy it! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Warning: Implied/referenced depression, anxiety, and PTSD
> 
> Update: Fixed some of the grammatical errors.

Keith knew he shouldn’t of acted like that, but sometimes his emotions just get out of hand. Why didn’t anyone tell him Lance was back? Why didn’t anyone tell him Lance had a kid!? Keith scolded himself as he waited for his take out order. Keith should have just kept walking. He shouldn’t had stop to wave at the baby. He could of been able to get inside and he never would had confronted Lance. Why didn’t he? Because of that damn kid! It’s not his fault he has a soft spot for babies, or that the miniature Lance had the cutest grin possible.  
“Here’s your order, Keith.” The waitress’s voice shocked him out of his thoughts.  
“Thanks,” he grumbled out as he paid her. Grabbing the bag, he raced back out to his bike.  
Wondering if Shiro or Matt knew anything about Lance, he kicked his bike off and sped back to Shiro’s house. He weaved in and out of traffic, earning himself a few horns and jesters. Parking the bike next to Shiro’s old truck, he race up the stairs and threw open the door. Slamming the food down, he rushed into the living room.. Matt was seated on the sofa his feet in Shiro’s lap. Shiro was rubbing Matt’s leg with his hand, his head tilted back. Shiro, who had already removed his prosthetic, absentmindedly rubbed Black with his foot, things he did when the nights were hard. Black, the Newfoundland dog that Shiro insists was a puppy, lifted its head, thumping its tail on the floor at the sight of Keith. Shiro opened his eyes and turned his head to see Keith gasping for air.  
“Food?” Matt asked with a childish voice and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me Lance was back?” Keith hissed as he stomped over to the sofa. Shiro sat up straight as Matt turned his head in confusion.  
“Lance is back?” Matt’s innocent voice asked as he glanced up at Shiro, Shiro, who suddenly looked guilty, turned his head away from Keith.  
“You knew didn’t you, Shiro?” Keith slammed his hands down on the arm of the sofa, causing Matt to jump. Keith looked at him apologetically before turning back to Shiro.  
“Yes.” He began to speak slowly, his body rigid.. “Allura mentioned that he got in contact with her about a job. Some stuff went down and he needed to start again.” Keith knew he should calm down and be gentle. He could already see how his mood set both of the men on edge. Yet, once again his emotions won over logic.  
“You wanna know what went down!? A kid, Shiro! Lance has a fucking baby!!” Keith raised his arms as he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know what happened!” Keith’s voice broke without his permission as he yelled. Sadness fell over Shiro’s face.  
“I didn’t tell you because I knew how you would act. This could be a good thing, Keith. Just try to-”  
“No!” Keith cut him off. His breath was fast and short. He knew what Shiro was going to say. He was using his ‘dad’ voice. “I’m not having a repeat of last time.” Keith spun on the ball of his foot and ran out of the house. He heard Shiro call after him, but he didn’t stop. He continued to run until he no longer felt the claws of panic and grief closing around his throat. Slowing down, Keith came to a stop in the park near Shiro’s house and sat down on a nearby bench. Placed his head in his hands, Keith listened to the birds, the children’s laughter, and the footsteps of people on the sidewalk. Counting out his breathes, Keith slowly gained control again. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump back into reality.. Pulling it out, Keith saw that it was a text from Pidge.  
\--‘Where are you?’  
Did they know that he wasn’t at Shiro’s or where they still looking for him after the incident at the diner? Either way, Pidge could be scary smart. Keith knew if he ignored them, they would just hack into his phone for the GPS location. Keith clumsily typed back.  
\-- The park by Shiro’s house.  
Pidge never replied. Within five minutes, Keith saw Pidge’s figure walking towards his. Their pace was fast for their short legs. Keith knew that walk. Pidge was pissed. Keith hung his head down as they got closer, knowing what this was about. Pidge stopped in front of Keith and stood there for a minute. Keith stared at Pidge’s shoes as silence engulfed them. Out of nowhere, Pidge raised their hand and smacked Keith across the back of his head.  
“What the hell?” Keith yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“What the hell is correct. What the hell happened earlier?” Pidge placed their hands on their hips and stared down Keith. “What was all that “you’re lucky you’re holding a baby” crap about? What happened at Shiro’s? Matt called me and said you came in on the verge of an attack and then ran out. It took everything Matt had to stop Shiro from running after you.” Keith hung his head as the scenes flashed before his eyes.  
“Don’t act as if you don’t know.” Keith said softly. He slumped against the bench as Pidge’s anger deflated. Pidge sat down next to Keith with a sigh.  
“Keith,” they started, “No, let me finish.” Pidge jumped in before Keith could interrupt them. “I know you’re hurt, but so is Lance. You see, -” Pidge stopped and shook her head. “Some stuff has happened to Lance recently and he needs support. I know that’s not what you want to do right now, but it’s for the best. You didn’t see him after you walked away. He looked so heartbroken and as if he was about to cry. Considering he has been through so much in the last few months, you really did a number on him to bring him to tears.” Pidge sighed once again as they looked straight ahead.  
“The baby?” Keith asked rubbing at his eyes. Pidge whipped their head around to Keith. Chuckling, they shook their head.  
“You always were soft. That was Pike.” Pidge’s eyebrows pinched in the middle. “Speaking of which, his reaction to you was odd.” Keith’s eyebrows shot up at their remark. “I mean, it took almost 30 minutes for Pike to even be comfortable with Hunk. Yet, he reached towards you the instant you passed by.” Keith’s eyes widened. He just thought the baby, Pike, was just social like his dad.  
“I guess kids just like me.” Keith said with a small smile. That had to be it, right? Pidge nodded .The mood of the conversation lifted slightly as Pidge smiled a little.  
“I would hope so with your profession.” Keith snickered as Pidge stood up. “I have to go. Rover hasn’t had dinner yet. Go back to Shiro’s. He’s scared of having a repeat of two years ago” The mention of that dropped the mood once again. Keith dropped his head again. He knew Shiro was still scared. He had every reason to be. Pidge turned to walk away, but paused. Turning their head back, they called out again. “Keith. Think about it. I know that he really needs you right now, and you probably need him too.” Keith didn’t look up as Pidge walked away. Pidge’s words struck Keith in the heart and weighed down heavy. They may be right. Then again, when were they wrong? Thunder boomed in the background as dark clouds began to cover the sky. Rain began to fall by the time Keith had the energy to remove himself from the bench. He took his time walking back to Shiro’s.  
Keith was dripping wet by the time he entered the door. Keith stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob, as Shiro meet his eyes. Shiro looked like hell. With unexpected grace, Shiro stood and walked over to Keith.  
“Matt, could you get a towel and a change of clothes for Keith?” He called back into the living room. His voice cracked as he forced the words out with a heavy tongue. It took everything in Keith to not look away. The sounds of Matt flopping off of the sofa and running down the hall could be heard over Shiro’s footsteps. “Keith, I'm sorry that I overstepped my bounds.” Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I should have told you sooner.” Keith shook his head.  
“No. You were right.” Shiro pulled Keith into a hug. Placing his hands on Shiro’s back, Keith whispered, “Thanks for looking out for me. I'm so sorry.” His voice hiccuped as Shiro rubbed the middle of his back.  
“You don’t have to apologize.” Shiro whispered back. Matt enter with a pair of sweatpants, am over-sized t-shirt, and a warm towel. Matt didn’t look as bad as Shiro, but he still looked a little rough. Keith thanked him as he grabbed the items and turn towards the bathroom. As he walked away, he heard Matt ask Shiro if everything was okay. The sound of Shiro’s voice stopped Keith’s feet from moving.  
“I don’t know. I made a huge mistake Matt. I was only trying to keep him safe.” Shiro’s voice sounded so broken and tearful that Keith’s heart lurched at the idea of hurting one of the only people who cared about him.  
“It will be alright.” Matt reassured Shiro. “Everything will work out just fine. Lance will be okay and Keith will be okay. Sometimes people just have to hurt for awhile. Even though they both have been hurt enough already. It will just take some time.”  
“ I want to keep a close eye on him for awhile to make sure he doesn’t do anything drastic again. I just hope this all works out in the end.” As Shiro’s voice drifted off, Keith rushed into the bathroom. Gripping the sink, Keith tried to take deep breathes. He looked up at himself in the mirror. His dark gray eyes bore into his soul as he stared at himself.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.” He muttered to himself. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened. “Just breathe. Don’t think. Just breathe.” He canting to himself as he slowly turned toward the shower. He turned the hot knob all the way on. Keith slowly removed his wet clothing before stepping under the burning water.  
Keith stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. When he exited the shower, Shiro had already gone to bed and Matt was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. He looked up at Keith as he entered. Ghost from the past hung from Matt’s shoulders and eyes making him look much older than 25. He smiled softly at Keith.  
“The sofa is made up. If you need anything, let me know. It’s best if we don’t wake Shiro up.” Keith nodded as he bid Matt goodnight and walked to the sofa. Laying down, Keith faced the back of the sofa and pulled the blanket high over his shoulders.  
He stayed like that until he heard Matt go to bed. Sluggish, he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Tears collected in his eyes again as he remembered Lance. Pulling his hands to his face, he bit his lip to hold in his sobbing. His anxiety and depression peaked as the weight of the past pulled at his body. Just when everything seemed to be fine, it all came crashing down again.  
A wet nose touched his face as Black whined at him. Keith looked at the dog before pulling the big fluff ball towards him. Hiding his face in Black’s coat, Keith let the hot tears roll down his face. The salt in them burned his bitten lip as he cried harder. After a while, Black decided that he should stay and climbed onto the sofa with Keith. Burying himself in the dog's fur, Keith slowly calmed down. Keith did not get much sleep that night as thoughts bounced around in his head.  
Why did Lance have to be back? Why did it hurt so much to see him? Keith thought he had gotten over Lance, or at least the pain that he caused. Keith’s breath stuttered in his chest as he realized why it hurt. Why did he have to love Lance so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Lance slide out of the chair and picked Pike back up. Pike gurgled as he nudged his head against Lance’s chest. Sitting back down, Lance began to hum a slow lullaby, knowing that Pike would feel the deep vibrations of his voice. A tiny smile pulled at Pike’s sleeping face as he settled into the warmth of Lance. Yeah, Lance thought, his past lead to sadness and hardships, but if he had the chance to do it again, he would do it exactly the same if he only got to hold Pike like this once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to avoid doing stuff for my finals, I've finished the next chapter!  
> Also, I do not know much sign language. Therefore, I have been using a handy dandy little site ( http://www.babysignlanguage.com/dictionary/ ) to find the signs for the words I put in these chapters.  
> Furthermore, I would like to thank my lovely friend for being my beta reader and also for fixing my grammar mistakes (same be on the English Major).
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! :)

As Lance put Pike down in his crib, he forced a smile on his face as he rubbed Pike’s forehead, soothing him. Pike’s eyelids began to flutter as Lance smooth down his curly hair. Smiling softer, Lance slowly backed away until his legs hit the rocking chair. Letting gravity take over, he dropped into the chair with a heavy sigh. Lance stared at Pike a moment longer before dropping his head into his hands. As if the past few months hadn’t been hard enough, Keith strolled right back into his life looking just as bad-ass and good looking as the day he left. Keith’s words continued to bounce around and smack Lance’s brain as his eyes burned. He should had never done what he had. There were so many other options, so many other choices, but he took the easy way out. Well, what seemed to be the easy way back then. Pike began slapping the railing of his crib and making whimpering noises. Lance slowly sat up. Pike saw this movement and clapped his hands together before opening his arms up. Lance smiled sadly. While he was sorry for what he did, he could never regret his decision, for it was that decision that gave him Pike. Slowly, Lance slide out of the chair and picked Pike back up. Pike gurgled as he nudged his head against Lance’s chest. Sitting back down, Lance began to hum a slow lullaby, knowing that Pike would feel the deep vibrations of his voice. A tiny smile pulled at Pike’s sleeping face as he settled into the warmth of Lance. Yeah, Lance thought, his past lead to sadness and hardships, but if he had the chance to do it again, he would do it exactly the same if he only got to hold Pike like this once more.

After about two songs, Pike was asleep enough for Lance to lower him back into his crib. “You make life worth the while,” Lance mumbled, leaning over to softly kiss Pike’s forehead. Lance turned on the baby monitor and the night light. Exiting the room, Lance flipped the lights off and closed the door until only a sliver of light flowed through the crack. Sliding his feet along the hardwood floor, he made his way to his bedroom. Without turning on the light, he pulled his shirt and jeans off before falling into face down on his bed. His body was heavy with sleep, but his mind was active with the events of the day and of the past. Sighing deep into his pillow, Lance leaned over and turned on his side of the baby monitor before pulling the covers over his body. He forced his eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. He couldn’t cry. If he started crying now, he would never stop. Slowing his breath, Lance slowly drifted to sleep.

Lance jolted awake as the sound of crying filled his ears. Stumbling from bed, Lance shuffled down the hall to Pike’s room. Pike was still laying in bed, crying so hard that his face turned red. Lance shushed him as he picked him up and placed him level with his heart. Lance bounced Pike up and down softly as he started to hum. His sleep filled voice was deeper than normal, causing more vibrations to reach Pike. Slowly but surely, Pike slowed his crying and started to suck on his thumb. Lance continued to hum as he placed Pike on the changing table. “Need a change buddy?” Lance asked, signing the words that he knew. Lance continued to talk to Pike as he changed his dipper. Even though Pike could not hear him, he found it comforting to talk. Nyma had scoffed at him every time he talked to Pike after they found out that he was deaf. She just didn’t get it. She didn’t see the way Pike would watch his lips move. She didn’t see how Pike found the simple, rhythmic movement soothing. She didn’t care.

Buttoning up Pike’s onesie, he picked Pike back up and started to walk the room. Signing softly, Lance felt his body grow tired again as Pike dosed on his shoulder. When he was sure Pike wouldn’t start crying again, he laid Pike in the crib and exited the room. Lance ran his hands up and down his face as he shuffled back to his bed. Falling onto the mattress, he was asleep before he could really pull the covers over him.

The next time Lance woke up, it was to his blaring alarm. It was times like these that he was grateful Pike couldn’t hear the loud noise. Lance wanted to hate himself for thinking that, but sometimes the quiet morning is one of the few things that get him through the day. It was rare for a single parent to get some time to themselves, and Lance was going to bask in the loneliness every second that he could.

Lance grabbed the baby monitor from his nightstand as he walked to his bathroom. Placing it on the sink, Lance began to get ready for his day. Leaning closer to the mirror, Lance huffed as he ran his fingers over his skin. He knew he shouldn’t skip his skin routine like he has been, but sleep just sounds so much better than beautiful skin lately. Some would say that this was a sign of Lance maturing or becoming less concerned with outer beauty, but Lance is sure it’s just sleep deprivation. Groaning, he pulled off his underwear as he turned the hot water to the shower on. Standing under the burning stream, he felt the tension leave his shoulders. The water pelted his back and plastered his hair to his neck and face. Lance grabbed his shampoo and started to massage the liquid into his scalp. Humming softly, Lance let the water remove the suds from his hair. As he reached for the conditioner, the baby monitor filled the bathroom with Pike’s cry. Lance shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the shelf. Quickly drying off, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and threw the towel over his damp hair. Lance walked back down the hall to Pike’s room.

As he entered the room, Pike’s eyes narrowed in on the moments. Pike slowed his crying down to whimpers as he stood in the crib. Lance walked over to him and signed ‘Eat’ by closing his fingers to his thumb and bringing it to his lips. Pike waved his arm up and down with a closed fist, as if to sign yes. Lance praised him by placing his outstretched hand on his chin and moved it out in an arc before picking Pike up and kissing the top of his head. Settling Pike on his hip, Lance began to walk towards the kitchen. Lance sat him down in the highchair and placed some of the baby cereal down on the tray. He grinned as Pike started to place the small, star-shaped bites into his mouth while Lance drug in the fridge for a plain yogurt. He grabbed one and a silicon covered spoon before pulling a chair in front of Pike. Getting a small dollop of the yogurt on the spoon, Lance held it up to Pike, who ate it with haste. They worked through the cup of yogurt as the sun filled the kitchen.

After wiping Pike clean, Lance placed him in the living room with some toys so Lance could eat. Turning on the coffee maker, Lance grabbed himself a muffin and a cup of yogurt. He ate them while the coffee brewed. Filling up a cup, Lance joined Pike in the living room. Pike was attempting to place the shaped blocks into the cutouts. Smiling as he sat on the sofa, Lance basked in the quiet of the moment before his phone went off. Lance removed the phone from its charger on the side table and looked at the caller ID.

“Hey ‘Lura!” Lance greeted his early morning caller with a smile. Pike, who seemed to finish with the shapes, picked up his blue lion stuffed animal before waddling over to Lance.

“Good morning Lance.” Allura’s voice filled the still air as Pike tapped Lance’s knee. Bending over, Lance pulled Pike into his lap before settling back onto the sofa.

“Did you need something?” Lance asked as he let Pike rest against his chest. Pike pulled the lion toy closer to him as his thumb made its way into his mouth.

“I was just calling to see if you would like to come over. I would like to talk about your job and also see the little one.” She replied, her smile making its way across even on the phone. Lance shuffled the phone to his other ear as he grabbed Pike’s attention.

“That sounds fine. When do you want us over?” He said as he pointed to the stuff animal. Pike followed his finger before redirecting his attention to Lance. Lance pointed at the lion again before running his claw shaped hand over his head, as if he was brushing a mane back.

“Whenever you are available.” She replied. Lance repeated the action before pointing back to the blue lion. He was slowly trying to teach Pike some more words so that the confusion on which toy he wanted would lessen.

“Okay, we will seen you soon then.” Lance smiled as Pike attempted to repeat the action Lance had showed him.

“Goodbye,” Allura’s voice sung right before she ended the call. Lance set the phone down. Grabbing Pike’s arm gently, Lance moved his arm back above his head, helping Pike do the sign. He let Pike sit on his lap a little bit longer before standing up and placing him on his hip. They moved back to the baby’s room and Lance sat Pike on the changing table as he pulled out some clothes for the day. Lance pulled out a little gray shirt that said ‘Stud’ followed by a picture of a muffin and a pair of jeans. Removing Pike’s pajamas, he changed Pike’s diaper and then started the fight to get him dressed. Lance had to remove the lion toy, which now was acting as Pike’s binkie, from each hand and his mouth in order to pull the shirt over his head and arms. Pike began to fuss until he was given the toy back. Putting the pants on was a little easier, yet still a struggle for Pike liked to kick his legs. When Pike started to do his gurgle laugh, Lance knew he was doing it on purpose. Lance finished the outfit with putting socks and a tiny pair of sneakers on Pike’s feet.

Lance took Pike into his room so he could grab a shirt. Placing Pike on the floor, Lance let him wander a bit as he dug a shirt out of his drawers. Grabbing Pike, his keys, his wallet, and the diaper bag, they finally left the house about half an hour after Allura’s call. After about five minutes of fighting to get Pike in his car-seat, Lance pulled out of the drive and headed to Allura’s house.

By the time they got there, Allura was waiting outside for them. Her long, white hair was pulled back into a braided bun and her delicate frame was covered in a flowing sundress. She greeted them at the car.

“Nice to see you, Lance,” She smiled as he stepped out. He smiled at her and opened the back door to get Pike. Hanging his head, Lance sighed.

“His socks and shoes didn’t even make it the full trip.” He signed again, tapping his first two fingers to his thumb as he put the socks and shoes back one. Unbuckling him, Lance pulled Pike up and out of the car. As soon as Pike saw Allura, he formed the ‘A’ in sign language and pulled it across his face, signing her given sign name. Giggling his laugh, he reached out for her. Allura was one of the few people he contacted before he moved back to his hometown. She had a smaller branch of her company out in the town he was previously living in. She was one of the first to meet Pike and form a bond with him. When she learned of what Nyma did, not only was she prepared to offer him a job, she was also prepared to offer her services as a lawyer if it was ever needed. Lance passed Pike to her as he grabbed the diaper bag. Together they walked back into her house. She placed Pike down as she closed the door. Pike took off across the living room to reach the toys Allura kept for him. Pulling out a ball, he began to roll it around. Settling down in the arm chairs, Lance and Allura began to talk.

“How has the move been?” She asked as she grabbed her warm tea from the table. Lance slid down into the chair more.

“Tiring and crazy. Pike seems to be adjusting the new house well, but the new people seems a lot to handle for him at times.” Allura nodded as she let her eyes fall onto the playing baby.

“To get to the point,” She began as she set her tea back down, “the job we previously discussed was for the position of promotion designer for the company. Yet, as of recently, one of our male models quit. Therefore, if you are willing, I will pay up the salary of both if you are willing to do each part time.” She folded her hands under her chin. Allura had switched into business mode faster than Lance could blink. While the higher pay would be beneficial, Lance was counting on the fact that he may be able to work mostly from home.

“While that sounds amazing Allura, I can’t just leave Pike some place. He barely got comfortable with Hunk, much less anyone else.” Lance sighed heavily as he focused in on his son.

“I think I can help with that. Coran opened a daycare center here shortly after you left. He is trained to handle from infants to young children, including those with special needs. Pike knows him a little and is okay enough to spend the time you are modeling at the daycare. I’ve already talked to Coran about maybe setting it up for Pike to attend and he said he has a staff member that works very well with picky or scared infant.” Lance nodded slowly. She really had planned this all out.

“Okay. I guess I’ll call Coran up and see when I can stop by and look at the place. If it all works out, I will gladly take you up on your offer.”

“Excellent!” Allura cheered. As soon as she stopped her exclamation, Pike was at her knees tapping them. She looked down and held her palms facing up. He brought his pointer finger to his nose and wiggled it back and forth. Allura smiled as she picked him up. “ Sometimes I believe he seems to be more fond of the mice than me.”

Lance stood and followed her into a smaller room where she kept four little mice in a cage. She placed Pike down and watched as he stumbled his way to the cage. His little eyes filled with wonder as he stared at the bundles of fluff that roamed the cage. He gasped at them before turning to look at his dad and then turned back to the mice. Pike looked back at Allura with his hands cupped. Allura opened the cage slowly and removed the fatter, more gentle mouse from the cage. Lance knelt next to Pike as he gasped in wonder again. Pike reached out and accidentally pushed his hand down on the mouse to hard, making it squeak slightly. Lance patted Pike’s hand down before bring his outstretched hand to his chin and flicking it outwards. He then gently took Pike’s hand and showed him how to stroke the mouse gently. Pike continued to stroke the mouse as his mouth formed an ‘O’ shape at the soft texture of the fur. A soft look filled Allura’s eyes as she watched Lance interact with Pike.

They did not leave Allura’s place until after dinner. While Allura fed Pike lunch, Lance called Coran and was able to set up an appointment to visit that afternoon after closing. Lance sound a bit of relief as Pike fell asleep on the drive to the daycare center. It was around 6 p.m when Lance parked his car outside of “Lion’s Palace”, a small house that was converted into a soft looking daycare. The outside walls were painted white and gold and the tiles of the roof were a striking black. Lance sat in the car for a bit, thinking Pike was still asleep. He continued to watch as the last of the parents left, enjoying the peaceful moment. That was until a small sneaker connected with the back of his head. Lance whipped around just in time to see the other sneaker land in the floorboard of the back seat. Grumbling, Lance picked up the shoes before climbing out of the care. He once again signed ‘No’ as he placed the shoes back on Pike’s feet. With Pike snuggled into his collarbone, Lance entered Lion’s Palace and looked around. The inside walls were covered in murals of fields of flowers and gentle clouds in the sky, forest with tall trees and little animals, and even a fantasy land where a grand castle stood on top of a hill. Lance turned in circles as he looked at the colorful, plush rugs, low set tables and chairs, cribs, playpens, and the large variety of toys that covered the room.

“Lance my boy!” A loud voice boomed as a red haired man raced towards Lance. Lance smiled as the man pulled him into a tight hug and patted Pike’s hair down.

“Hello Coran.” Lance laughed as Pike released Lance’s shoulder to form two ‘C’ looking shapes that he moved down his face. Coran laughed, as he always does, at his sign name, which was originally a joke aimed at Coran’s bright orange mustache. “Quite the place you got here.” Lance nodded at the room behind Coran. Coran nodded as he hustled Lance out of the doorway.

“Yes, Alfor and I always dreamed of running a daycare center. We were in the process of building this place when he passed. After that, work slowly down and stalled for a few years since it was hard for Allura and I to even think about it.” Coran ran a hand over his face quickly. “But, I finally got it up and running. I wanted to complete our dream.” He smiled sadly back at Lance. “Moving on!” Coran cheered as he directed Lance towards one of the tables. They lowered themselves into the few normal sized chairs. “I fully understand the circumstance that are surrounding Pike and I can reassure you that he will receive the best care here, even if I have to provide it personally.” Coran, much like Allura, was able to switch into a serious persona at the flip of a switch.

“I don’t doubt you, Coran. It’s just Pike hasn’t been taking to anyone really well as of lately and I’m just scared of how he will react to the other kids and the other staff.” Lance frowned as he smoothed down Pike’s curls. Pike glanced over Lance’s shoulder as something caught his eye.

“Yes, but let me just say that I have some great staff members and we even have special rooms set up for children like Pike. One of my staff members is especially talented in helping those with special needs or those who do not take well to others. It really is surprising considering he is-” Coran went to go rant, but Pike drew their attention towards him. Pike started to giggle and kick his legs before twisting and patting Lance’s face. Not fully understanding what got him so excited, Lance sat him down and watched as Pike shot across the room to a person. Pike stopped at a pair of biker boots and gripped onto the black skinny jeans. Lance’s eyes trailed up the legs of the person until the meet his face. Gasping in shock, Lance watched as the person he least expected bent down and greeted Pike with a small wave and smile.

“Ah. There you are!” Coran’s voice sounded, causing the person to look up. Lance was still frozen in his seat as those violet eyes meet his. All of the oxygen left Lance’s body and the room. Coran stood to his feet. “We were just talking about you Keith.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you ran away first!” Keith yelled. He balled his hands into fist as he turned to look Lance fully in the eyes. “I fucking told you everything! I bore my soul to you and let you become my everything! But, you got scared and left! You fucking left me alone! You saw an easy way out and you took it without a second thought!” Lance gasped as Keith yelled at him. His grip on the helmet tightened.  
> “Nothing that happened after I left was easy.” His voice dropped as the mood turned dark,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! Finals kicked my butt. :'( Sorry for not updating as fast as I normally do, stuff got a little crazy for me.  
> Thanks to my wonderful bae, gayintothetrash , for editing my crazy mess.  
> Anyway! Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

Time slowed to a stop. Keith moved his gaze up from the baby at his feet to look at Coran. Yet, he didn’t meet Coran’s eyes for Keith had stopped at Lance. Lance who was sitting there with his mouth open. Lance who seemed to forget how to breathe. Lance, the only person he truly loved. His presence shocked Keith, although it shouldn’t. This was his kid, the mini Lance, Pike. Keith knew that the moment he saw him, but he doesn’t know why he expected someone else to be here. Keith opened his mouth to talk, but was stopped by a small hand patting his knee. Looking back down at Pike, Keith raised his eyebrows at the kid. Pike clapped his hands together before opening up his arms. Keith drew his eyebrows in out of confusion. When he didn’t respond, Pike repeated the movement.

“Up.” Lance’s cracking voice broke the silent air. Lance cleared his throat. “He wants you to pick him up.” Keith met Lance’s gaze before he slowly stood up. Reaching back down, he picked up Pike and secured him on his hip. Keith smiled down at the baby as Pike clapped with a content smile.

Lance sat in the chair watching the scene before him unfold. Taking in the sight of Keith holding his child, looking so content and happy, Lance felt the air in his lungs being punched out of him. He knew Keith was good looking, but he didn’t know that bad-ass Keith could look so cute and soft. Lance never knew he needed the sight of Keith with a baby on his hip in his life until that exact moment.

Slowly, Keith locked eyes with Lance again, and for one moment, it felt as if everything was going to be okay. Sadly, Pike seemed determined to ruin any peace of the moment when he buried his hands into Keith’s hair. Keith snapped his gaze back to the child with a snarl on his lips. Pike didn’t seem a bit concerned with Keith’s reaction as he continued to tug and knot Keith’s long, black hair. Holding Pike with one hand, Keith tried to pry the little hands from his locks with little luck. As time went on, he became more frustrated. This kid was just like Lance!

Lance, who had been frozen in his seat, suddenly busted out laughing. He bent at the waist and held onto his stomach as sobbing laughter shook his body. As he straighten up, he grinned at Keith as giggles flowed over his lips.

“Looks like someone besides you likes the mullet.” He grabbed onto the table for support as Keith’s face turned red.

“It’s not a mullet!” Keith yelled back, bring both hands to hoist Pike back up his hip. Coran shook his head as he stroked his mustache down. It was good to see the boys acting like their old selves for once. They both have been through so much, it warmed his heart to be reminded of the simpler days.

“I’m glad to see that the new kiddo likes you, Keith. He’ll be joining your class in a few days.” Coran smiled up at Keith as he crossed the room to stand next to the table. Keith nodded as he rubbed Pike’s back. Lance fell quiet as he watched Pike, who wouldn’t even wave at Lance’s mother, start to doze off in a practical stranger's arms. Pike wasn’t even that calm around Nyma, although Lance didn’t blame him on that. Lance continued to stare at Keith until Keith spoke up.

“What you looking at?” His voice was harder than before, but was still kind. Lance should of told Keith the truth, but the truth required more than he was willing to give at that moment.

“Just trying to figure out when you got so soft? I mean you didn’t even like kids the last time I was here.” Lance spoke with a lopsided grin. Keith felt his ears begin to burn. Taking a few deep breathes, he bared his teeth in a growl.

“Well, a lot changed since you left.” He hissed out. Keith swiftly, but careful, sat Pike down before swinging around and sprinting to the door. He grabbed his messenger bag before slamming the door behind him. Lance watched Keith leave before turning to look at Pike and Coran. His feet moved before his mind knew what it was doing. Throwing open the door, Lance ran out after Keith. Coran bent down and picked up Pike.

“Maybe no one will punch each other this time.” He sighed as he took Pike over to the toy chest.

Outside, Keith mounted his bike and reached for his helmet. He just wanted out of here. Yet, he didn’t get his wish for Lance latched onto his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Lance breathed out. Keith let go of his helmet and turned towards Lance. Lance, who was a dad now. Lance, who looked older than he did before. Lance, who he loved. Lance…who left him alone. Growling, Keith pulled his arm out of Lance’s grip. He ignored Lance as he reached for his helmet again. Yet being a father to a baby, Lance’s reflexes were faster. He grabbed the helmet and took a step back. “Talk to me Keith. You know what Shiro says. ‘Use your words.’ Come on, buddy. Talk to me.”

“I’m not your buddy.” He reached out for Lance, but he took another step back.

“ We use to be best friends. You use to be able to look me in the eyes and talk to me. You use to not hate me. What happened? Why do you keep running away from me?” Lance asked with hurt filling his eyes and face. Keith felt his heart stop as his lungs screamed for air. How dare he ask that?

“Because you ran away first!” Keith yelled. He balled his hands into fist as he turned to look Lance fully in the eyes. “I fucking told you everything! I bore my soul to you and let you become my everything! But, you got scared and left! You fucking left me alone! You saw an easy way out and you took it without a second thought!” Lance gasped as Keith yelled at him. His grip on the helmet tightened.

“Nothing that happened after I left was easy.” His voice dropped as the mood turned dark,

“So I’ve been told. But that doesn’t change what you did. Plus, how bad could it had been? I mean look! You have a kid! You must of had fun at some point! And while you were off doing Lord know what, I was in hospitals and rehabs. I was being bounced around from doctor to doctor, therapist to therapist. I got put on so many pills just to try and undo what you did! People can tell me to be nice to you as much as they want, but I am only going to give you what you decide to give me.” With that Keith revved his engine and sped off down the road, helmet forgotten.

Lance stood frozen in his spot. Dark spots faded in and out of the corner of his eyes and ice settled in his lungs, dragging his breath down. Growling, Lance flung the helmet across the parking lot. He pulled at his hair as he paced. Who did Keith think he is to tell Lance that his life wasn't hard? Lance would like to see Keith move to a different town and try to raise a deaf baby all by himself. He crouched down and placed his head on his knees, trying to control his breathing. He needed to get it together. Pike still needed a bath and it was getting late. Catching his breath, he slowly stood and walked back in. Coran looked up at him with sad eyes.

“I better be getting him home.” Lance sighed as he scoped Pike up into his arms. He turned to exit but Coran stopped him.

“I’m sorry he reacted that way.” Coran stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. “Neither of you have had easy lives. It may take awhile, but things will get better. You just have to be patient, Lance. You _both_ are hurting.” Lance nodded sadly.

“Thanks Coran. I’ll see you Monday.” He tried to smile as he left the daycare.

Time seem to freeze as Lance went through the motions of the night on autopilot. He only offered fake smiles to Pike as he washed him and placed him into footie pajamas. Lance stripped out of his clothes and let his heavy body hit the mattress. His mind and body felt numb as tears leaked from his eyes. He never meant to hurt Keith.

As Keith sped along, tears blurred his vision. Cursing, he brushed his face on the arm of his jacket. He let his body take control, Keith revved his engine and gained more speed. Thunder rolled in the background, but his mind paid it no attention. It kept replaying the past over and over again. His tears soon became too much and he had to pull over. Keith let his bike fall as he stumbled away from it. He looked up to see a cliff that overlooked the town. Of course his body would take him here. This was the place where Lance or himself came whenever they were upset. This was the place that Keith really got to know Lance. This was the place where they sat and talked for hours, where they held each other as they cried, where they watched the lights in the houses go out one by one, where they connected the stars in made up constellations. This was the place that Keith fell in love with Lance.

Keith let his feet carry him towards the edge. Rain slowly started to fall on Keith as he gripped the railing. Leaning over, he looked over the edge. His vision zoomed out as his hands started to shake. Tears fell down instead of rolling down his face. He could hear Lance’s laughter and feel his touch. Everything seemed so real. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head forwards as memories washed over him. A sad excuse for a smile pulled at his lips and his body weight shifted forward.

Suddenly, his phone started buzzing from his pocket. Keith pulled his eyes open and took a step back, He slowly retrieved his phone. Clicking on the screen, he saw he had at least 10 messages and two miss calls. He unlocked his phone with shaking hands. Keith ignored the messages and clicked to redial Pidge’s number.

“Keith!” Their voice answers after the first few dial tones. “Coran said you sped off from the daycare without your helmet. We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” They sounded scared, and they probably had every reason to be.

“Does Shiro know?” Keith’s voice sounded wrong to his ears.

“No. Not yet.” Pidge whispered. “I didn’t want to worry him.” Keith sighed.

"Good."

“Keith. Where are you?” Their voice sounded small. “Please. If you don’t answer, we will have to call Shiro. Don’t make us do that.” Keith could hear other voices in the background. He slowly let himself slide down to sit against the railing.

“I’m at the overlook cliff. The one just outside of town.” He heard Pidge take a sharp inhale.

“Keith…” Pidge started. He could hear the fear in her voice.

“I won’t,” was all he replied.

“We will be there soon.” Pidge stated before they hung up. Keith let his arm fall to his side and his phone slipped to the ground. Rain continued to pour down on him as the lighting lite up the darkening sky.

No more than ten minutes later, Hunk’s old truck came to a stop in front of him. Pidge scrambled out of the truck as Hunk busied himself with loading up the forgotten motorcycle. Pidge placed their hands on his face to grab his attention.

“Are you okay?” They ask. It was in moments like these that Keith remembered that Pidge was younger than he was and just how much horror Pidge had already seen. Not trusting his voice, Keith just shook his head. Pidge nodded before looking back at Hunk. After the motorcycle was loaded and strapped down, Hunk helped Keith into the truck as Pidge draped a blanket over his shaking frame. “You are spending the night at my apartment.” Pidge informed as they started to head back to town. Keith only nodded. It was probably for the best.

When they arrived to Pidge’s apartment, They shoved him into the bathroom with a change of clothes that he left there. Keith went through the motions of showering and changing. His mind was blank; it had shut down a long time ago. When he exited the bathroom, Pidge forced a cup of tea into his hands and lead him to the fold-out sofa. They stayed away and watched him drink his tea. When that was done, they gave him water and a sleeping pill. Keith went to scoff at them, but the sad, scared look stopped him. For tonight, he wouldn’t argue. As Keith settled onto the bed, Pidge dumped Rover, Pidge’s small black and gray cat, on his chest. Keith tried to protest, but Pidge waved him off. He would need Rover more than they would. Slowly, Keith let the medicine take hold and pull him into a dreamless sleep.

Thunder shook Lance awake. Soft whimpers could be heard over the baby monitor. Shuffling to his feet, Lance made his way down to Pike’s room. The baby was still on his back, but was making soft, scared noises each time the lightning flashed. Leave it to Lance’s kid to be scared of storms either way. Smiling softly, Lance picked up Pike and walked back to his room. He placed Pike down on his bed as he draped a thick blanket over the curtain rod in front of his window. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto his bed. Placing Pike on his chest, Lance started to hum soft lullabies. As Pike drifted back to sleep, Lance thought back on the events of the day. His heart ached, but it also felt settled as Pike nuzzled closer to Lance’s chest as he hummed. Seeing Keith today made Lance remember what all he left behind. Watching Keith interact with Pike made Lance ache for a real family. While Lance could never regret the decisions that lead to Pike, he wondered if there was any possible way for him to have both Keith and Pike in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance parked the car and gathered Pike, his food, and the diaper bag. As he opened the door, he was met with sleepy children and rushing parents. Coran smiled as he spotted Lance. Waving, Coran turned around to talk to someone, then pointed at Lance. If Lance thought air was plenty, he was proven wrong as Keith entered the room. Keith was wearing a the Lion’s Palace apron over a pair of ripped jeans and a skin-tight shirt. Keith had a little toddler on his hip. He gave Lance a small smile as he crossed the room.  
> “Good morning.” He said softly. Lance nodded as his brain fought to get enough air and blood. Keith gave him a little bit bigger smile. Keith placed the toddler down and reached to take the diaper bag from Lance. Snapping out of his daydream, Lance met Keith’s purple-gray eyes.  
> ~~~~  
> Warning: Foul Language and homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for not updating until now!! UGH!! I will try my best to update once a week, but do not hold me to that. I am the worse at keeping a schedule. Anyway enjoy this chapter!  
> Warning: This chapter has some homophobia in it. Read carefully.
> 
> Once again thanks to my beta reader: gayintothetrash for dealing with me and my poor writing skills.  
> Extra points to the person who finds the old voltron reference hidden in this chapter

Lance wasn’t sure what woke him first, the alarm or the baby monitor. Lance reached over to smack the alarm clock as he pulled his pillow over his head. Kicking his foot out, Lance groaned, “Your turn, babe.” Lance sat still for a moment as his foot met air. Slowly sitting up, Lance let his pillow roll off of his head as he looked around. As if being struck by lightning, Lance remembered where he was. His breath stuttered out of his lungs as his body curled in on itself. “I can’t do this. I can’t. Not today. Please.” Lance whimpered as he gripped the sheets tight. Air became scarce as the blood in his veins became lead, dragging him further down. Lance squeezed his eyes tight as he felt tears form. He can’t do this alone. Why? He reached up to pull on his hair as his phone buzzed on the nightstand. The sound shocked Lance. Carefully, he reached for the phone to see a message from Allura.

_‘I can’t wait to see you at work today. I have some wonderful outfits for you to model.’_

Lance stared at the phone for a moment before his brain picked up on Pike’s cries. Lance jolted out of bed as reality forced its way back into his brain. He is all Pike has. He has it keep it together for him.

After picking up the crying baby, Lance moved to the bathroom. He turned the water to a lukewarm temperature and let it fill up a little. Stripping himself and Pike, he carefully placed himself in the water and held Pike up. Pike gurgled as he slashed the water that pooled around his legs. Lance let a small smile pull his lips up as he reached for the baby-safe shampoo. Pouring a little into his hands, he massaged it into Pike’s curly brown hair, working out any tangles as he went. Pike continued to gurgle as he reached up to tug at Lance’s hands. With a sad smile, Lance sighed. Life can be hard, but Pike deserves the best. So, Lance had to try and keep going.

After washing his own hair and rinsing them both off, Lance wrapped Pike in a fluffy towel and carried him back to his room. Laying him on the table, Lance pulled out a pair of black shorts and a shirt that had a punk unicorn on it. Lance giggled softly as he dressed Pike. Allura had thought it would be funny to design multiple shirts for Pike that were ‘unique’. This tended to lead to many interesting conversations about fashion and gender norms with people they encountered out in town.

Lance placed Pike on his playmate so he could go get dress. Quickly pulling on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans, Lance grabbed his black converses and ran back to Pike. Pike was laying on his back with his lion in his mouth. Lance huffed a laugh as he gather a few items for Pike’s diaper bag while hopping around trying to shove his feet in his shoes. Lance, of course, lost his balance and landed face first on the floor. Sighing, he looked up as he felt a tiny hand pat his head. Lance pushed himself up and grabbed Pike.

“Alright buddy. Let’s get going.” He pulled the baby onto his hip and made his way to the door, picking up the bag along with his wallet and keys. He ran past the kitchen and put Pike into the car. “Okay, Did I pack food?” Pike looked up at him. Pike tapped his hand to his mouth as he pouted his lips. “I’ll take that as a no.” Lance groaned as he grabbed Pike again and went back into the house. “Food. Food. Food!” Lance grabbed the bottle of baby cereal as he rushed back out. He gave Pike a small bowl.

By the time they arrived at Lion’s Palace. Pike had ate a fourth of the cereal and the rest ended up across the car and in Lance’s hair. Sighing, Lance parked the car and gathered Pike, his food, and the diaper bag. He opened the door and was met with sleepy children and rushing parents. Coran smiled as he spotted Lance. Waving, Coran turned around to talk to someone, then pointed at Lance. If Lance thought air was plenty, he was proven wrong as Keith entered the room. Keith was wearing a the Lion’s Palace apron over a pair of ripped jeans and a skin-tight shirt. Keith had a little toddler on his hip. He gave Lance a small smile as he crossed the room.

“Good morning.” He said softly. Lance nodded as his brain fought to get enough air and blood. Keith gave him a little bit bigger smile. Keith placed the toddler down and reached to take the diaper bag from Lance. Snapping out of his daydream, Lance met Keith’s purple-gray eyes.

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed as he bounced Pike higher up his hip. “He normally is really calm, but he’s not really sociable. So, he may not interact with the other kids much. I packed things that he may need throughout the day.” He nodded towards the bag. Lance then remembered the bottle of cereal he had in his other hand. “Also I was running late so Pike hasn’t had breakfast yet. I brought his favorite cereal but he seemed more willing to throw it instead of eating it.” He handed Keith the bottle. Keith giggled lightly as he placed it into the bag. Lance kissed the top of Pike’s head as he handed him over. He signed ‘I love you’ as Keith settled the babe on his side. He smiled at Keith as he turned to leave.

“Lance! Wait!” Keith stepped forward. Slowly he reached up and brushed his hands through Lance’s hair. Lance once again felt his brain and lungs stop working properly. “You had cereal in your hair.” He smiled softly with pink cheeks.

“Thanks.” He breathed out as he stepped back to the door. He didn’t turn away from Keith until he exited the door. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. “Get your act together, dumbass,” he whispered as he slid into the driver seat.

Keith watched Lance leave then turned to the toddler. “Come on, Akira.” Keith walked slowly as the toddler with leg braces stumbled along side him.

Allura owned a clothing company called “Altea”, named in honor of a magical, imaginary land her father often used in his art work and children stories. Allura wanted to change the world just like how Alfor did. Yet, unlike Alfor, Allura didn’t want to deal with children everyday all day. So she looked for a different way, and for Allura it was fashion.

Altea was stationed in a large white marble building that had pink tinted glass windows. Altea was unlike any other fashion company for they made clothes that were for people who society didn’t label as normal.

When Lance arrived at work, Allura barrelled into his for a hug. “I’m so pleased that you came today. We just finished a couple new clothing items that we need models for.” Allura looped her arm with Lance’s as she lead him up the glass stairway. “Pidge offered to come in and model a few and you will be modeling the rest. During this session, we will be taking pictures and video so that way you will have plenty of material to work with.” She pushed open a black door for Lance. Lance twirled around as he took in the setting. There was a brick wall with graffiti, a beach scene, and area for drop cloth scenes to be hung.

“Wow.” Lance breathed out as he turned back to Allura. “This is amazing!” Lance pranced up to her with a huge smile.

“I’m glad you like it.” She smiled at him. “Let me show you your changing room and the outfit.” She walked him across the room. She pushed open a door to a room made of mirrors. On the wall, hung two pieces of clothing. “I hope you don’t mind the outfit. I wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable in it, but if not I can get a different one.” Lance put his hand up.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” He lightly pushed her out. “You know I love you ‘Lura, but I would prefer not to have you in here while I change.” Allura laughed as she closed the door behind her. Lance turned to look at the clothes. He stripped out of his clothes and picked up the shirt. Lance smiled as he pulled the loose fitting, blue velvet midriff shirt. Lance ran his hands over the soft fabric. He then pulled on the black and gold overall skirt. Lance swayed back and forth as he smiled. It had been awhile since he dressed like this. He folded his clothes and then walked out. Allura gasped as she saw him and rushed over.

“It looks so good on you!” She turned him around multiple times before pushing him to a well light vanity. “Now makeup and hair.” She motioned to the makeup artist and hair stylist. Lance set still as they styled his hair into loose curls and added gold highlights and sharp winged eyeliner. Lance thanked them as he stood up. Allura handed him a pair of white knee-highs ad black high-top heeled boots. As Lance walked out, he saw Pidge. Pidge was dressed in bedazzled teal skinny jeans, had on a white binder that had black UFOs on it. Over it, Pidge wore a japanese style jacket. Lance skipped over to them and hugged them.

“Pidgeon!” He swung them around as they hissed at him.

“Put me down you giant!” Pidge kicked their feet as Lance hugged them closer.

“You are a mean little gremlin.” He laughed as he sat them down. Allura smiled as she watched them interact.

“Okay, guys. Let get this started.”

After hours of photos and ad designing, Lance flopped down into his car after popping his back. Lance ran his hands to smooth out the skirt of the outfit. Allura had agreed to Lance could keep it if he liked it so much. Lance sighed as he started to drive back to daycare. He forgot how tired he could get after a long day. Yet, it had been a productive day. They had got pictures of multiple outfits done, which Lance then adjusted and sent to multiple magazines. Then Lance spent a few hours sorting through video clips and organizing them into a short ad. By the end of the day, Allura had dropped off some more designed and list of upcoming jobs and events.

Lance walked into Lion’s Palace and was met with a few stares from other parents. One dad scoffed as he walked by Lance.

“Get out of here faggot. No kid should be forced to have a parent like you.” He spat. Lance froze as the guy pushed him to the side. Lance felt his eyes and face burn, remember why he didn’t dress the way he wanted too anymore. Lance backed up against the wall as he saw a black blur rush past him. Keith growled as he gripped the guy’s arm.

“What did you say?” He gripped tighter as the guy tried to move away.

“Why does it matter to you? You the guy fucking him in the ass?” He smirked as he spat at Keith’s face. Keith bared his teeth as he pulled the guy closer.

“I am not afraid of murder.” Keith whispered. Coran calmly walked towards them.

“Keith, let the man go. Why don’t you take Lance back to get Pike?” Coran removed Keith’s hand and pushed him towards Lance. Keith opened his mouth but Coran pointed toward the back. “Now, sir, if you would step into my office we have a few things to talk about.” Coran force a smile as he pushed open his office door. The guy huffed as he walked away.

Lance held onto Keith’s arm as they walked towards the back. Keith kept mumbling as he pushed open the door that lead to a different room. This one was styled similar to the bigger one, but the lower walls and floor were covered in plush, pillowed fabric. Pike sat on the floor surrounded by large pillows and toys. Keith nodded down to Lance’s shoes.

“Take them off. Don’t want to get the carpet dirty.” Lance nodded as he looked down, just noticing Keith was lacking his biker boots. Lance offered a tiny smile as he saw Keith’s rainbow socks. Keith smiled as he placed his hand on Lance’s back to direct him towards Pike. Seeing his dad, Pike stumbled upwards and silently giggled as Lance bent down to pick him up. Lance buried his head into Pike’s curls. “Lance.” Keith whispered. “Don’t listen to that ass.” Lance looked up with sad eyes.

“It’s just hard.” Lance looked down at Pike, who reached up to tap his face. “I always worry that I’m not good enough. Pike deserves so much more than a single parent who can barely operate himself.” Keith reached out for Lance, but stopped. He turned his head down.

“People are rude and they don’t understand people who are different. Pike is lucky to have you as a dad. I’m sure you are doing much better than my dad did.” Keith started to pick up the toys that were scattered across the room. “Plus, if my opinion counts for anything, I think you look great.” Keith said as he used his hair to hide the fast forming blush. Lance smiled at Keith.

“Thanks.” Lance reached to pick up Pike’s bag. “I think this is one of the first civilized conversations we have had since I got back.” Keith stopped before looking at Lance.

“I believe that is my fault. I-” He stopped and looked down to start picking at his fingernails. “I will try better. There’s much we need to talk about, but just not today.” He looked up at Lance through his bangs. Lance nodded as he reached for his shoes.

“We will have to meet up outside of the daycare. Well, I have to go. I’m suppose to go see my family today.” Keith nodded as Lance left. Keith plopped down onto the pillows as he placed his head in his hands. Coran walked in with a sad face. Keith looked up as Coran sat down and pulled him into a hug.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Keith’s voice cracked as he fought to stop the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Saturday morning, Lance was sitting with Pike in the living room when his phone buzzed from the coffee table. Clicking it open, Lance stopped.  
>  -Hey. This is Keith. I got your phone number from Coran. I wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee today.  
>  \- Not as a date! Just to talk and catch up, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of suicide and implied homophobia.
> 
> I will not be sorry for not updating on time. It's never going to happen. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: gayintothetrash  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved.  
> Enjoy the story!!! :D

As days turned into weeks and weeks into a month, both Pike and Lance grew closer to the people of Lance’s hometown. Pike grew to enjoy Hunk’s hugs and food. Pidge and Pike came to a mutual understanding that keeping some distance would be best. Both Pike and Lance looked forward to going to the daycare each day, even to the point that Pike cried the first day that Lance had the day off. After about the second week of Pike just pointing at Keith, Lance decided it was time to give Keith his own sign name. Yet, it was harder than he originally thought. Lance’s first idea was to use it to make a jab at Keith’s hairstyle, but he quickly changed his mind. While Lance wouldn’t admit the real reason why, he wanted Keith’s to mean something for he was helping Pike when Lance could not. Lance spent hours thinking instead of sleeping before he decided to give up for now. He was sure it would come to him at the right time. 

During Saturday morning, Lance was sitting with Pike in the living room when his phone buzzed from the coffee table. Clicking it open, Lance stopped.

_ -Hey. This is Keith. I got your phone number from Coran. I wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee today. _

_ \- Not as a date! Just to talk and catch up, you know? _

Lance smiled softly at the words while looking at Pike. Pike paid him little attention as he chased a ball around the room. Lance quickly typed out his reply.

_ -Sure. Let me see if Hunk can watch Pike. _

His phone buzzed with Keith’s reply within seconds, meaning Keith was waiting. Lance didn’t know why, but it made his smile bigger.

_ \- I dont mind if you bring him. _

_ \- I figured. Just if we are going to talk, it might be easier without a hyper baby interrupting. _

Keith took a moment to reply, but the short “okay” still made Lance’s heart skip a beat. Lance exited out of Keith’s messages and pulled up Hunk’s phone number. Typing out a quick message, Lance left his phone by the sofa as he went to put Pike in real clothes. Pike wiggles and fussed as Lance tried to put him into his day clothes, leaving Lance to put him in a one piece short outfit in the hope of it staying on. Deciding to make Hunk’s and his life easier, Lance grabbed Pike’s sandals and took them with him. Grabbing the diaper bag, he followed Pike back into the living room, where his phone blinked with a new message. Lance felt his heart join his stomach as he read Hunk’s reply.

 

__ -Sorry buddy. Something happened at the restaurant. Had to go in today. _ _

_ -It’s okay! _

 

Lance sadly told Keith the news before plopping face down onto the sofa. Pike patted his arms. Turning his head, he asked Pike for the ball by making a ball shape with his finger tips and then moving his finger tips away from each other and then back together. Pike stood for a moment as he thought about the sign. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he race off recklessly to retrieve the toy. By the time Pike had got back, Lance’s phone buzzed again. Scooting off of the sofa, he faced Pike with his legs stretched out, waiting for Pike to copy his position. Looking down at his phone, Lance’s heart returned to its place in his chest.

__ \- I know Pike isnt good with people but Shiro and Matt offered to watch him? _ _

 

Lance smiled as he replied of comforment to Keith and as a ball hit his leg. He saw Pike slapping the ground, so Lance picked up the ball and motioned to it. Pike tried to copy the sign from earlier, but he couldn’t quite get his fingertips to connect right. Lance nodded as he rolled the ball back to him. Keith soon sent directions to Shiro’s house along with a time to meet. Lance played with Pike for a few more minutes before he loaded them into the car to head to Shiro’s.

When Lance arrived, both of Pike’s shoes and the ball from earlier had hit him in the head. Lance pulled his car to a stop in an empty space next to Pidge’s car. Confused why Pidge would be here, he grabbed Pike and Pike’s stuff before going to the house number that Keith had sent him. Knocking, Lance shifted Pike up his hip as he heard uneven footsteps hurry to the door. 

“Lance!” Matt exclaimed as he pulled the door open. He bounced up and down on his feet and motioned for Lance to come in.

“Matt, calm down. You don’t want to frighten the baby.” Shiro called out as Matt lead them into the living room. Shiro and Keith were sitting on the sofa as Pidge laid upside down in the armchair. Smiling, Lance sat the diaper bag down next to the coffee table. 

“Hey.” Lance smiled as Shiro pushed himself up. Shiro immediately pulled Lance into a small hug, being careful of the babe resting on Lance’s hip.

“It’s good to see you again.” He smiled as he stepped back. Matt popped up on the other side of Lance to lean towards Pike.

“This must be Pike. Hi!” Matt wiggled his fingers at the baby who was trying to chew on the rubber ball. Pike stopped moving, with the ball halfway out of his mouth, and stared at Matt. Lance froze wondering how Pike was going to take it. He has slowly gotten better at meeting new people, but he was still cautious. Shiro slowly joined Matt and looked at Pike.

“He does look just like you.” He smiled as he reached out his prosthetic hand towards Pike. Pike leaned back slightly before reaching out to take Shiro’s finger. He looked at it curiously before deciding that it would be better to chew on then the ball. Pike took a glance around the room before chucking the ball across the room. By some funny miracle, the ball smacked Pidge in the head, causing them to startle and slid off of the arm chair. The thud that they created woke up Black, who was sleeping on the other side of the arm chair. Black barked as he walked over to check on Pidge. At the sight of the dog, Pike released Shiro’s finger to gurgle and pat his leg before tuning to pat Lance’s face. Whipping the baby spit off of his cheek, Lance let Pike down. Pike stumbled across the room before belly flopping onto Black’s stomach. Lance gasped as Matt chuckled.

“It’s fine. Black is really calm and won’t mind one bit.” Shiro reassured him as he redirected him towards the sofa. Lance sat down next to Keith. 

“So, what you doing here Pidge? Hear that Pike was coming over and just couldn’t stay away?” Lance laughed.

“While I do love the little spawn, no. Matt and I started a company that makes and sells fully functioning robotic prosthetic limbs. I need to discuss some new designs with him.” Pidge motioned to Shiro’s arm and Matt’s leg. Lance nodded. 

“So that’s what you been up to. What about you, Shiro? Doing anything fun?” Shiro shook his head with a small laugh.

“Not really. I just do some of the legal stuff for these two nutheads.” Matt hit Shiro’s arm as Pidge cried out.

“Hey! You were the one that chose to date and move in with one of the said ‘nuthead’. Not my fault he drug you into the business too.” Matt snickered as he laced his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“You know you love working with us.” Shiro smiled as he leaned down to kiss Matt.

“You Holts and your uncanning way to always be right.” He breathed out softly. Pidge made gagging sounds as Keith stood and pulled Lance up with him.

“We’re leaving.” Keith called out as Lance waved by to Pike.

“Don’t kill my kid please!” Lance yelled from the door before closing it. Keith waited for him at the bottom of the steps.

“Whose ride are we taking?” He asked as they walked out to the cars. Lance looked from Keith out to the line of automobiles. In between the many styles of cars rested a striking bright red motorcycle.

“You still have Red?” Lance asked as he walked over to it.

“Would never dream of getting rid of her. You want to take Red?” Keith asked as he reached for the helmets.

“I haven't rode a motorcycle since I left here. Of course I want to.” Lance took the helmet from Keith and strapped it on. Keith straddle the seat and scooted forward so Lance could fit. Lance felt his mouth go dry as he sat behind Keith and gently wrapped his arms around him.

“Hold on.” Keith told him as he kicked the bike off and started down the road. Lance tightened his grip on Keith and leaned his head back. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing across his face and the heat that flowed off of Keith on his arms. Even though they moved at a unbelievable, and definitely not lawful, speed, Lance felt safe. 

Keith slowed down as they reached a coffee shop the was only a few blocks from the beach. Lance smiled as Keith parked the bike and took their helmets. Lance followed Keith to the shop and walked in as Keith held open the door. The cafe was small and homey. It was full of mix-match furniture. Sofas, loveseats, and arm chairs framed coffee tables that were covered in books and magazines.. A few kitchen tables were filled with chairs along the wall. One or two bar stools sat at the counter right after the glass pastry cabinet and register. The beige walls were covered in framed art work and in drawings and words that people had marked on the walls themselves.

Keith lead the way to the register. He ordered himself a black coffee before turning to Lance.

“I would like a red chai tea with one sugar and a little creamer please.” Lance smiled at the young worker as Keith paid. “I could of covered my half.” He grumbled as Keith lead them to one of the sofas. Lance sunk into the soft fabric as Keith offered him a small smile.

“Let me treat you for once.” Lance nodded as his brain forgot how to make words. He had forgotten how beautiful Keith can look with a smile. They chatted about nothing in particular until their names were called out for their drinks. Lance insisted that he retrieve them since Keith paid. Once Lance was seated back down, Keith turned towards him with a serious face.

“I guess we should get to the real reason I invited you here.” Lance nodded as he sat his cup down.

“Where should we start?” He asked as Keith let his bangs fall down in front of his eyes.

“Could you go first? I mean, I’m not really good with the whole talking and feeling stuff.” Keith’s voice and posture made him seem small. Lance nodded as he looked down.

“Well, I guess I can start with the reason why I left.” Lance swallowed thickly as Keith froze. “Um, so, I know I couldn’t of picked a worse time to leave town, but I just had to. It took me forever to just come to accept myself for who I was and having a bunch of negative feedback from the town’s people wasn’t doing me any good. I just needed to get away and try to understand who I was without people trying to force old fashion ideas on me. Ny-She offered me a way out, and, I mean at that time, I loved her. Or at least I thought I did. We moved around for a bit and then one day she was pregnant. I was so scared, but also happy? We finally settled down half way across the nation and that was where Pike was born. Everything was okay, I guess. Well, we started to fight more, but I wanted to believe that the fighting was just from the lack of sleep. Then we found out Pike was deaf. She changed after that. She became distant from him. She wouldn’t even try to talk to him or even hold him anymore. She was never home anymore and when she was, she looked at him with such hatred in her eyes. This went on for months. I finally lost it when she called him broken one night. We had a huge fight and the next day she was gone. Within 24 hours I found myself a single parent who could barely cover the bills by himself, much less take care of a baby.” Lance traced the rim of his cup with his fingertips. “ The only person I really kept in contact with was Allura and Coran, mainly just because they traveled around a lot. I called Allura about a week after She left, asking if she could find me a better job somewhere. She was more than willing to help. I soon found myself back here with a new house, a new job, a one year old, and a ton of messed up feeling. Allura must have known that I was so screwed up when she got me a job here. I mean, she could have picked any of the 20 branches that she has nationwide, but instead she picked the original. I’m thankful she did though. I get to be close to family and friends again. I get to see you again.” Lance meet Keith’s eyes. Lance looked back down at his cup as he brought it to his lips. “Pike also seems to like it better here. It’s less busy than the city and there is more space for him to run and play. This is the first place that Pike has opened up to so many people. He wouldn’t even look people in the face before we moved here. Now, I sometimes catch him waving to strangers in the street.” Lance smiled softly. 

Keith’s brows pulled together in the center as he listened to Lance’s story. He now understood what Pidge meant and felt bad for the way he acted. His face softened a bit as he watched Lance’s small smile that came when he talked about Pike. Keith licked his lips as he picked up his cup.

“She is a bitch. She doesn’t deserve you or Pike, Lance.” He said softly, causing Lance to give a wet laugh. They sat in silence for awhile and finished their drinks. Lance watched Keith return the cups. “Come on. Let’s go to the beach. We can finish talking there.” Keith reached his hand out. Lance smiled softly as he took Keith’s hand. When Keith stepped away, Lance laced his fingers with Keiths.

“Fuck society.” Lance whispered as Keith shot him a worried look. Keith grinned at the comment as they walked down the sidewalk to the beach. Lance took off his shoes and pranced in the shallow end of the water as Keith lead them towards a small rock cove. They sat on the large stones and dipped their feet into the water. Lance hummed as he turned to look at Keith.

“Well, I guess it’s mine turn now.” Keith breathed out. “I guess I can start with what happened when you left.” Keith paused and took a deep breath. He held it for a moment before breathing out again. “It really hurt me when you left. You were one of the first people that I told that I was gay. I thought for a long time that my sexuality made you hate me. I regretted telling you for so long because I thought that caused me to lose you. I should had chose my words better cause I know just how messed up it was to tell your guy friend that you care about them and trust them in the same moment that you tell them that you are also gay. At that time, I didn’t think about that. I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I also wanted you to know the real me. I was so tired of hiding it from people. It caused me a lot of confusion and heartache.” Keith paused after that. He slowly removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves to the t shirt that he was wearing. “After you left without as much as a goodbye, I went off of the deep end. I quit taking my medicine and lost my job at the autoshop. I quit college, again. Anxiety and depression took over. About two years ago, I decided that it wasn’t worth it anymore.” Keith looked up at Lance for a moment before hiding behind his hair. He moved his arms to show Lance. Lance took in a deep breath as he noticed the long scars that followed the length of Keith’s pale arms. “I tried to commit suicide by downing every pill I had in the house and then taking a blade to my arms. It would have worked if I wrote Shiro a letter instead of calling him. Shiro found me right after I passed out. The doctors said if he was even 30 minutes later, I would be dead. After that, I was put on different medicine, which Shiro regulated, and put into single and group counseling. Shiro and Matt cleaned out one of their rooms to be my bedroom and Coran offered me a job on the condition that I finished school and my treatment.” Keith pulled his sleeves back down. “I got a degree in special needs teaching and help started the special needs program at Lion’s Palace. About six months ago, I finally got my own house again.” Keith looked out to the ocean. “I have good days and bad days, but I’m fighting now. I’m not going to give up again. I hurt to many people doing that before.” Lance slowly took Keith’s head and pulled it to rest on his shoulder. He started humming again, but said nothing. Keith sighed. He understood what Lance was trying to tell him. It was all going to be okay.

They left after about an hour, for the water turned too cold to even sit by. They picked up Pike from Shiro and Matt, who looked tired as hell. Lance laughed as he heard Matt groan out that he could “wait forever to have kids” as he face-planted the sofa. They then took Pike to the nearby park so he could burn off some steam. Lance and Keith sat in comfortable silence as Pike played with his ball in the sandpit. Lance started to doze off on Keith’s shoulder when it started to rain out of nowhere. Laughing, Lance grabbed Pike as they walked back to Shiro’s house. Placing Pike into the car, he turned and gave Keith a hug. 

“See you soon?” He asked with hopefully. Keith gave him a small nod as he waved goodbye from his bike. Pike fell asleep by the time they got home, so Lance just changed him into one of his night onesies and placed him in his crib. Lance fell on his bed with butterflies in his stomach and a smile on his lips.

Sadly this happy feeling only lasted until 2 in the morning when Pike woke Lance up by screaming. Lance shot out of bed and smacked his shoulder on the door frame of Pike’s room. Lance hissed in pain as he picked Pike up. 

“What wrong buddy?” He asked as Pike cried into his shoulder. Lance readjusted Pike so his head was on his neck. As Lance felt Pike’s skin, fear pulled his stomach to his feet. He was burning up. Lance quickly removed Pike’s night clothes and took him to the tub to run some cool water. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Lance repeated for mostly himself.

Around 3:30, Lance called Keith. Keith sluggishly answered the phone.

“Hello?” Keith’s voice was heavy from sleep.

“Keith!” The tone of Lance’s voice made Keith sit up in bed. “Pike woke up about an hour ago screaming. He had a really high fever. I tried to cool him down with a cold bath, but it didn’t work. He then start to cough and throw up. I can’t even keep water down him.” Keith moved to the edge of his bed in search for his shoes. He could hear Pike’s cries in the background of the phone call. Lance’s voice suddenly dropped. “Keith,” His voice broke. “I’m scared.” Keith grabbed his wallet and keys as he ran out of the door,

“It’s going to be okay. I’m on my way now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHA! I be an evil writer! But it all will be good...sooner or later.
> 
> To clear any confusion up, Keith literally told Lance that "I really care for you Lance. I trust you with my life for you are part of my everything" and then went on to tell Lance that he was gay. Lance, who was struggling with his identity, thought it was Keith confessing and he got scared and ran off with Nyma. But Keith wasn't really confessing 'love' feelings to Lance because he thought Lance was straight and didn't want to lose his best friend. So yeah. That's that.  
> Next chapter will be uploaded when I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance glanced over to the lines of towels to see a beautiful sight. Keith was laid out on his stomach with his head on his arms. The sun gleamed off of Keith’s smooth, pale skin and black hair. Lance felt the air catch in his lungs as he let his eyes run down strong form of Keith’s muscles. The air that was caught in Lance’s lungs came out in a rush when he noticed Pike sleeping on Keith’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? We have been blessed by the writing gods with another chapter!! Here is some fluff (slight langst) and fun before some shit hits the fan. Enjoy!!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader gayintothetrash. Check them out sometime. :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated with a full heart!

Keith arrived at Lance’s house quicker than the street laws should permit. Before Keith could even knock on the door, Lance had thrown it open. Lance, who carried a crying Pike on his hip, looked as if Hell has slapped him across the face. His hair was everywhere, his eyes were wide and red, his lip bled a little from his teeth worrying it, and his hands shook as he tried to readjust his grip on Pike.

“Oh, thank God you are here.” Lance sounded off as he grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him inside. “I don’t know what to do. Pike’s never been sick like this before. I just can’t-” Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders to stop his worrying. 

“First, it will be okay. It sounds like Pike just has a cold. Normally kids get sick quite a bit. They put things in their mouths and don’t really get the concept of washing their hands yet. It was bound to happen sometime. Second, you need to calm down. Pacing and worrying isn’t going to help either of you.” He rubbed Lance’s arms as Lance tried to take a few deep breathes. Pike continued to cry from his hip. Keith gently took him from Lance and felt his forehead. “The fever doesn’t seem to be too bad. We can try a lukewarm bath first. If that doesn’t help, I brought some medicine that is suppose to lower fevers.” He glanced at Lance. “Why don’t you let me give Pike his bath and you try to get some sleep? You look like you’ve been ran over more than once.” Lance looked up at him, his teeth biting into his lower lip. He shook his head slowly before leading Keith to the bathroom.

“No. Pike’s my kid. I should take care of him. That’s what I’m suppose to do.” Keith brought his eyebrows together with a heavy sigh.

“People normally don’t do it alone. So, let me fill in the empty spot. At least for tonight.” Sitting on the edge of the tub, Keith put Pike on his lap as he ran the water. Once the water was a few inches high, he stripped Pike down and placed him in the water. Cupping one hand, he began to pour water over Pike slowly. Lance sat down on the toilet lid and watched.  Why couldn’t he do this? He was suppose to be Pike’s dad, his hero. Yet, he couldn’t even remain calm when Pike got sick. What type of father was he? Lance let his eye fall to his feet as Keith continued to pour water over Pike, who’s crying had slowed down to little whimpers.

Once Keith deemed Pike’s fever to be lowered, he removed Pike and wrapped him in a towel. Lance meet his eyes with a forced smile.

“Let’s go get him dressed huh?” Lance attempted to level his voice, but Keith knew better. He knew Lance had enough self doubt for the entirety of the world. While Keith may be able to ace detecting when Lance was doubting himself, he failed at the part of talking to Lance about it. Keith handed Pike over to Lance and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of chicken soup and heated it up a bit. Pouring just the broth into a sippy cup. Keith walked back to Pike’s room where Lance held Pike to his chest, humming. Keith smiled softly at the scene as he entered. Pike had calmed down enough that he was no longer crying as much. He would only whimper when his coughs shook his little body. Keith settled into a crouch as he handed Pike the cup. 

“The warm broth will help sooth his throat. I’m hoping that he will be able to keep it down now that he isn’t crying so hard. Some kids tend to throw up when they cry really hard. With the added stress to his body, it’s no wonder Pike would be like that.” Keith said softly as Lance continued to hum.

“Thank you.” Lance whispered with a broken voice. Keith only nodded as he watched the two. As Pike started to fall back to sleep, Keith gave Pike some saline solution to help with his clogged nose while Lance propped Pike’s mattress up with a few pillows. Lance stood by Pike’s crib until Pike was fully asleep.

Keith was back in the living room when Lance drug himself away from Pike to fall onto the sofa. Groaning, he pulled a pillow towards his body as he curled in on himself. With all of the chaos over, Keith finally realised that Lance was only in a pair of boxer. Turning to hide his quickly reddening cheeks, Keith walked back to the kitchen to warm up the rest of the soup. Bring out two bowls, he nudged Lance to sit up.

“Come on, you doofus. Eat something so you don’t get sick too.” Lance nodded numbly as Keith passed him the bowl. They sat in silence as they ate. When Lance had finished, he placed his bowl down and let his head fall into his hands.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have kept Pike.” He whispered softly more to himself than to anyone else. Keith choked on his soup. Quickly placing his bowl to the side, he moved to sit on his knees in front of Lance. He forced Lance’s head out of his hands so he could look into his blue eyes.

“Don’t you ever say that. Pike is so lucky to have you.” Keith said softly but forcefully. Lance ripped his face from Keith’s grip as he backed away.

“It’s true. Pike could have such a better place than here. A place where he has both parents. Maybe even parents who know what the fuck they are doing.” Lance pulled at his hair. “I mean I couldn’t even get his fever down properly. Instead I started to freak out and then you came along and did it like it was nothing. I’m so stupid!” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist to remove his hands from his hair. Tears pooled in Lance’s eyes as Keith smoothed down his hair.

“I only knew what to do because I took classes on it. It’s normal for first time parents to be stressed about these things.” Keith sighed as he got back on the sofa. “It might have been easier if you weren’t alone. But, trust me. Pike is so lucky to have you. Lance, you are not normal and that is what makes you so great. Normal parents would of stopped talking and singing to their kid when they found out they were deaf. But, instead, you went on with it. Pike will thank you for that in the future. He will thirst for that piece of normalice when he is older.” Keith kept running his fingers through Lance’s hair. He slowly readjusted them so that Lance’s head was resting on his chest. Keith even out his breaths to help Lance slow his own. “You are so gentle with him. The fact that you put his needs first speaks wonders. I wish my dad or my foster parents would of understood my anxiety or my confusion about feelings as much as you understand Pike’s social fears. I’ve watched you avoid crowds or put just a little bit more distance between yourself and the people you talk to just so you know that Pike is comfortable.” Keith sighed as he hugged Lance closer to him. “You do so much for him. Trust me. I’ve seen so many parents rushing in to drop of their kids without even offering them a goodbye. I can’t even begin to tell you how many don’t remember to feed their kids breakfast. Yet, everyday you either bring Pike in dressed and feed or with some kind of food. You don’t just drop him off. You spend every last moment you can with him, and even then you kiss him goodbye and wave until you are back at your car. You may not be the most perfect parent in the world, but Pike has the best dad in the universe.” Lance sniffed as he calmed down. Keith’s words hung in his chest. Yet, they weren’t heavy like his anxiety. They were light and they pulled his heart up to hang with them. Lance nuzzled his cheek against Keith’s sturdy chest, feeling a burn from their close proximity.

“And people say you’re cold hearted.” Lance whispered with a soft giggle as sleep pulled him down. Keith continued to brush his fingers through Lance’s hair even after he fell asleep. Even if Keith thought about the what-ifs and the could be’s and dreamed of a life where Pike did have two parents, he would never tell anyone. That was for him only.

Pike recovered from his cold in a record breaking four days. Just to be safe, Lance kept him at home for another three. With the news of Pike’s recovery, Matt proclaimed that everyone should go to the beach since the weather was nice and warm for once. This would be Pike’s first time to the beach. As Lance rubbed sunscreen onto Pike, Keith and Allura laid out blankets and towels under huge beach umbrellas. Shiro and Hunk, being the tallest of the group, worked to untangle and hang up a volleyball net. Matt and Pidge chased each other around the sand, taking turns throwing the ball in a weird game of dodgeball. If it wasn’t for the fussing baby in his lap, Lance would almost believe that he was a teenager again. 

After Pidge teasing Lance that he should apply sunscreen to Keith too, since everyone knew Keith would refuse to apply it himself, Lance walked the shallow end of the water while holding Pike’s hands. Lance would lift Pike up a few inches before dropping him down so his feet would touch the water. Pike squealed as the cool water lapped at his toes. Lance grinned as he watched him enjoy the place Lance felt the most at home. Lance let Pike run in and out of the water for a few minutes before they returned to the shade. He sat down next to Keith and let Pike rest between his legs. Pike grabbed handfuls of the sand and would let the grains run down between his little fingers. Lance caught Pike’s attention before pointing to the scene in front of them. Lance then held his hands before them both and preceded to make wave like motions with his open palms. Pike tried to copy the motion after Lance repeated it a few times. Keith watched from the side with a soft smile on his face. By this time, Pidge had ran off to try and find wildlife close to shore while Allura worked on her flawless tan, leaving the teams for volleyball uneven. Lance watched with sad eyes as Matt tried to reason with Hunk why he should play with Shiro instead of sitting out.

“I can watch him while you go play.” Keith broke the silence by leaning over to talk to Lance. Lance felt his cheeks go red from the heat rolling off of Keith’s pale skin. He flicked his eyes down to Pike before moving them to Keith. “Go on. Save Hunk from Matt’s unending chatter.” Keith leaned over more and grabbed Pike, setting him on his lap. Lance nodded and ran off before anyone could notice his red face. With the teams now even, the game could start.

Pidge soon returned with no wildlife, but they did find ice cream. By this time, Keith had flipped onto his stomach to read his book. Pike climbed onto his back and started to pat red marks onto Keith’s shoulder blades. Allura pushed up her sunglasses and moved over so Pidge could sit down. Either not caring if Keith got sticky or doing it purpose, Pidge and Allura started to feed Pike small spoonfuls of ice cream, resulting in sticky hands leaving trails of ice cream over Keith’s back. 

Lance glanced over to the lines of towels to see a beautiful sight. Keith was laid out on his stomach with his head on his arms. The sun gleamed off of Keith’s smooth, pale skin and black hair. Lance felt the air catch in his lungs as he let his eyes run down strong form of Keith’s muscles. The air that was caught in Lance’s lungs came out in a rush when he noticed Pike sleeping on Keith’s back. The contrast between the skin tones was breathtaking but the closeness of the hair color was heartwarming, It reminded Lance that Pike was his and also Keith’s. Yet, Lance was knocked out of his daydream as the ball whooshed by his face. 

“Lance!” Hunk called out as Matt cheered. “That was their winning point.” He pouted as Lance shook his head.

“Sorry buddy. I blanked for a moment. The beach, you know?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck as Matt skipped over.

“I’m so glad you found ‘scenery’ distracting. That’s the first time in a long time that I won a sporting event.” Matt laughed as he slapped Lance’s back.

“I wasn’t distracted! I just got dazed from the heat!” Lance yelled over Matt’s giggles.

“You got hot in one way or another.” Shiro whispered as he neared them. Lance gacked as Matt hollered with laughter. The raise in noise level startled Keith awake, whose movement woke up Pike. Pike yawned before he started to looked around. With his bottom lip sticking out, Pike brought the thumb of his open hand to his forehead, tapping it repeatedly. Pike lightly slapped Keith’s back before repeated the motion. Catching the sign from the corner of his eye, Lance made his way back over to the other half of the group and picked up Pike. Pike nozzled into the crook of Lance’s neck before popping his thumb into his mouth. Satisfied, Pike began to doze off again. With everyone seated on the towels, Pidge took Matt to get ice cream for the whole group. As Matt left, Shiro leaned over to his bag and began to dig around in it. Pocketing something, Shiro settled under one of the umbrellas and began to work on removing sand from his prosthetic. Matt and Pidge returned bumping shoulders. They distributed the ice cream cups as they sat in the empty spots. Hunk pulled out his phone, most people assuming he was texting Shay who couldn’t get off of work today. Yet, unknown to all but Shiro and him, he had other reasons to be handling the device. As people chatted, Lance moved to rest against Keith a little bit more. Shifting Pike around, Lance allowed his head to fall down onto Keith’s shoulder. A little bit of time passed and Lance started to fall asleep with the cool ocean breeze on his face. The sound of Shiro clearing his throat caused him to jerk back awake. 

Shiro shuffled around until he was seated in front of Matt. With a small smile, he leaned in to lightly kiss Matt. Matt leaned into him as Shiro rubbed his cheeks.

“We have been through so much stuff. More stuff than any 25 year olds should be forced to. Yet, you were always there for me, Matt. I could never be more thankful to have you by my side than now. It was the happiest days of my life when you said you would be my boyfriend and when you moved in with me. You have became so much more than my boyfriend though. You have become my family, my rock, and my sanity. You are my everything Matt.” Tears rolled down Matt's face as Shiro moved to get onto one knee and pulled out a small box. Opening the box, Shiro presented Matt with a simple gold ring that had a diamond embedded in the center. Matt brought his hands to his face as more tears fell. “Therefore, I would like to know if you would make me an even more happier man by saying that you will marry me.” Shiro smiled grew as Matt nodded rapidly before whispering a quiet ‘yes’. Shiro slipped the ring onto Matt’s hand as the group beside them cheered. Lance whipped at his face as he whooped and hollard. Keith smiled softly at his adopted brother as he clapped. Once Shiro and Matt separated, Pidge tackled Matt into a hug as they both laughed with tears on their cheeks. Allura got up to hug Shiro as Hunk clicked off the video recorder on his phone. Lance continued to smile as he moved Pike to his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance glanced at Keith. A soft look covered his face as he stood to slap Shiro on the back. Lance watched the happy moment play out in front of him. 

As everything calmed down, it seemed as if a storm had moved in with the change in emotion. Lance watched as everyone went from happy to freezing in place. Hunk placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, to stop them from moving, as color drained from Matt’s face. Shiro’s expression became guarded when his gaze moved to looked behind Lance. Keith felt his body go cold with anger and fear as his bones and joints went rigid. Allura looked like a demon from hell with the fire in her eyes, her long white hair seemed to frizz up and stand on ends with the amount of fury coming from her. Lance gulped before he turned to see what broke the happy mood. Lance felt the color drain from the world as his eyes landed on the person who stood just a few feet behind him. Tightening his hold on Pike, Lance turned that part of his body away as a cruel grin formed on her face.

“Hello, Lance” Her voice felt like venom being injected in Lance’s veins. Ice replaced Lance’s blood as fire clawed at his skin. Lance wetted his tongue as his ear rang with her voice and air pressure. Why? Why now? 

Why-

“Nyma.”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone would have left if their child was like him.” She crossed her arms and popped her hip out.  
>  “No one would. I didn’t.” Lance placed his hand on his chest. “They didn’t.” Lance gestured to his group of friends that watched from a distance. “Keith definitely didn't.” Lance pointed back to Keith, who caught Pike in a hug as the babe ran up to him. Nyma huffed at Lance’s words. “Yes, the news was surprising, but it didn’t change anything about Pike. He was still a baby who needed his mother, and you left him. You left us.” Lance knew his voice was slowly raising, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
>  “He’s broken Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another?! I know! My poor beta reader has been having to work triple time this week. Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudo-ed this so far. You all make this worthwhile :)
> 
> Many thanks to my poor beta reader gayintothetrash
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved very much. Enjoy!! <3

Lance’s voice cracked and faded with the wind. Nyma swayed her hips as she walked over to him. 

“Hello, dear.” Her grin sent shivers down Lance’s spin. She shifted her gaze to Pike, who looked at her in confusion. She lowered slightly and wiggled her finger tips in a wave. “Hello, baby.” Lance turned his body away from her more as Pike hid his face. Seeing his movement, she straightened up and the grin fell from her face. “Well, if that’s how it’s going to be.” She huffed. Lance stood up and placed Pike on his hip. She took a step towards them with her hand out stretched. Lance stumbled back with Pike angled away from her. She pulled her upper lip up at him. Keith took large, fast steps to stand in front of Lance, blocking her from him entirely.

“What do you want?” His voice was low and rough. Nyma looked him up and down before spitting her words at him.

“This matter doesn’t concern you.” Keith growled at her as his shoulders raised in anger. “Why don’t you run along and-”

“Keith.” Lance interrupted with a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith grabbed his hand him and lowered it. “Why don’t you take Pike and go play in the water some? He seemed to enjoy that.” Keith glanced at Pike, who seemed more scared than anything, before meeting Lance’s pleading eyes. Lance’s sad eyes matched the ocean that lightly splashed behind him. Not being able to say no, Keith released Lance’s hand with a sigh and lightly took Pike into his arms. Pike buried his hands into Keith’s hair as he hid his face in Keith’s neck. Keith scoffed at Nyma before walking away.

Glancing back at the group, Lance met Shiro’s gaze. Shiro nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulder and grabbed Allura’s arm before leading the group away. Lance turned back to Nyma with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised his shoulders as he spoke in a low voice.

“What do you want?” She brushed off his question by glaring at Keith, who held Pike’s hand as he kicked at the water.

“Why does he get to take away my baby when I came so far to see him?” Lance followed his line of sight before snarling at her.

“He has more right to Pike than you do. You left. You left him. Keith has taken care of Pike more than you ever did.” Lance lowered his shoulders as he glared at her.

“I made a mistake. He is still mine.” She said taking a step towards him. Lance stood his ground as she closed in on him.

“You obviously forgot why you left. You talked to Pike when you walked up.” Lance watched as her face fell. He knew she didn’t forget. She was just trying to play nice to get whatever she wanted from him. “You can’t even say his name, can you? Do you hate him that much?” Her face turned red with anger at his low spoken words.

“Anyone would have left if their child was like him.” She crossed her arms and popped her hip out.

“No one would. I didn’t.” Lance placed his hand on his chest. “They didn’t.” Lance gestured to his group of friends that watched from a distance. “Keith definitely didn't.” Lance pointed back to Keith, who caught Pike in a hug as the babe ran up to him. Nyma huffed at Lance’s words. “Yes, the news was surprising, but it didn’t change anything about Pike. He was still a baby who needed his mother, and you left him. You left us.” Lance knew his voice was slowly raising, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“He’s broken Lance.” Nyma whispered as if it was some dark secret. 

“He’s deaf, not broken!” Lance yelled as he felt his face turn red. Nyma stepped back at his words. He had never raised his voice to her like that before. She quickly shook of the shock by flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. She huffed as she looked behind him.

“I don’t care what you say. I’m back now and he’s mine.”

“I won’t let you anywhere near him.” He growled low. She gasped as she strutted back up at him.

“You cannot stop me from having my own child. I will take it to court and force them to take him from you. You alone could never raise a child right. You are useless!” She poked his chest with each word. Lance felt tears form in his eyes as she glared up at him.

“I’m better than you will ever be.” His voice broke as it dropped below a whisper. Nyma gasped, which turned into a loud hiss. She raised her arm to strike him. Gritting his teeth, Lance closed his eyes to prepare for the sharp slap. It wouldn’t be the first time their arguments ended like this. He knew what to expect.

Yet, the slap never came. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard Nyma growl again. Shiro had her arm gripped tight in his human hand. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her. Pushing her back, he finally released his grip, causing her to stumble a bit. Shiro placed himself in the middle of the two as Allura rushed up and pulled Lance back. 

“Good afternoon.” Shiro’s voice was hard and unforgiving as he forced a fake smile on his face. “I am Takashi Shirogane. Not only do I have a law degree, but I am also a veteran Navy Seal.” Lance noticed Nyma’s face starting to pale. “If you are serious about taking Lance to court, I can guarantee that you are wasting your time. It will not matter what lawyer or what court you get. We will win.” His fake smile faded as his eyes turned dark. “If you don’t want to go to court but still bother us, I will not only forcefully remove you from this town, but this country. I know people who could transport you to places that no one will ever find you again.” Shiro turned and grabbed Lance’s arm. “Now, if you would please leave us to enjoy our day.” Nyma stood shell-shocked for a moment before she recovered.

“You can’t threaten me!” She yelled as she stomped her foot.

“Oh, dear. He didn’t threaten you. If you want someone to threaten you, I can do so much worse.” Allura said as she cracked her knuckles. Nyma eyes widened for a moment before she decided that the battle was lost. She puffed her chest up and turned on the ball of her foot. As she neared the parking lot of the beach, Nyma turned back and locked eyes with Lance. She grinned evilly as she spoke again.

“No wonder the child was broken with a father like you!” She called out and watched as Lance’s eyes grew in size and as tears started to fall. Allura growled as she stepped forward. Nyma yelped and rushed off. As soon as Nyma was out of sight, Lance fell to his knees. His breathing was fast as his heart pounded in his ears. Keith ran over with Pike bouncing on his hip. He fell to his knees and pulled Lance to him. Lance gripped onto Keith’s back as he started to sob. Pike looked up from his place between them. He didn’t understand what was going on. Reaching up, Pike patted Lance’s cheek before laying his head on Lance’s lap. Keith shushed him as he ran his hands through his hair. Keith cursed Nyma for knowing what she had done. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take Lance’s home? We will load up Red in Hunk’s truck and drop her off later.” Keith nodded as he helped Lance to his feet. Lance stumbled forward before draping himself across Keith’s left shoulder. Allura picked up Pike.

“I can keep him for the night.” She cooed softly. Lance shook his head at her words, whimpering.

“We got it. Thanks, though.” Keith smiled softly as Allura helped arrange Pike in Keith’s arms. As they walked to Lance’s car, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk came scurrying up to Shiro and Allura.

“Where have you been?” Shiro looked at the group of suspicious looking young adult.

“First off, it was their idea.” Hunk ratted as he held his hand out. Shiro opened his hand as Hunk dropped a couple of wires and other small parts into his hands. He looked at the parts with a raised eyebrow before turning to Pidge.

“Why are you looking at me?” They huffed with puffed out cheeks. “Fine. I maybe found out which car was hers, and I maybe got Matt and Hunk to help me rewire it a bit.” Shiro raised both eyebrows at them. “She deserved it though!” Pidge yelled as Matt nodded along side them.

“Don’t worry. We made sure no one saw and that there was no evidence left behind.” Matt grinned up at his newly declared fiance. Shiro shook his head with soft laughter. 

When Keith arrived at Lance’s house, Lance had recovered enough to carry Pike in. The sun had started to set, casting a lovely glow across the scene. Lance held Pike close to his chest as he hummed a sad song to him. Pike yawned as they entered the house. Lance walked straight into Pike’s room without turning on any lights. Keith followed closely behind. Lance hummed a few more lines before placing Pike in the crib. Brushing the short strands of dark brown hair back, Lance kissed his forehead and whispered, “You are not broken.” Lance leaned up and signed “I love you” as Pike drifted off to sleep. Turning on the nightlight and baby monitor, Lance placed his hand on Keith’s back and directed him out of the room. Lance walked into the kitchen and dug around in the fridge for a bit before producing two beers. He handed it on to Keith.

“I shouldn’t. I have to drive home tonight.” He tried to wave Lance’s offer off.

“Just stay here. I don’t want to drink alone, and God, do I need a drink.” Keith nodded slightly as he gripped the bottle. Lance gave him a soft smile as they crossed over to the sofa. Keith sipped the bitter beverage as he looked at Lance. Lance’s eyes seemed to be lost in the past. The once vibrant blues now seemed to be dual and almost lifeless. Keith sighed as he leaned his arms onto his knees.

“She’s a downright bitch.” His voice was soft, as if not to break Lance. “She was totally wrong, you know.” He looked over at Lance. Lance nodded slowly, but made no other sign to show that he was listening. Keith reached out and tugged at Lance’s ear. “Hey. Listen to me. She had no right to come here. She had no right to screw up the life that you are working so hard to make. You are doing so well. When my mother died, my dad fell apart. He quit trying. He left me. You didn’t do that. You stuck with it, even when it got hard. Pike could never asked for a better dad.” Keith spoke with a firm voice as he stared into Lance’s eyes. Light slowly came back in them along with a few tears. He sniffed as he nodded. Keith smiled softly as he brushed his thumbs under Lance’s eyes. “You are doing wonderfully. You are not useless. You are kind, smart, funny, hard working, and so much more. Don’t let her win.” His voice dropped lower as he knocked his forehead against Lance’s. Lance let out a small laugh.

“You think I’m funny?” Keith closed his eyes half way.

“Always have.” Lance felt his cheeks burn as he buried his head into Keith’s neck. Keith hissed at the contact. Lance pulled back and ran his fingers over Keith’s neck. The skin was hot to the touch and slightly red.

“You got sunburned.” Lance giggled. “Maybe I should have listened to Pidge.” He laughed as he stood up. “Wait here. I have aloe somewhere.” Lance walked off leaving Keith to himself. Keith sighed heavily as he fell back onto the sofa. Stupid sunburn just had to ruin the moment. Keith placed his arm over his eyes as he waited for Lance to return. 

Soft thuds and movement could be heard across the house before thundering footsteps sounded off of the walls. For the first time since Keith meet Pike, he was glad that the kid was deaf. If not, he would never get any sleep with Lance around. Keith laughed at the thought as Lance called out. “Found it!” He slid to a stop in front of the sofa with the bottle in hand and a triumphant smile on his face. He sat on his heels and opened to bottle. Keith glanced at him from under his arm. Lance poured some of the Aloe out of the bottle and rubbed it lightly on his hands. He glanced up at Keith before he started to work the Aloe onto his arms and chest. Keith hissed at first before humming at the cool feeling of the gel. Lance smiled softly as he finished working the Aloe onto Keith’s sunburn. “Alright, mullet. Flip over.” Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder lightly, trying very hard not hurt him. Keith sighed as he rolled onto his stomach, the air cooling his back. He moved his arms up to act as a pillow for his head. Lance watched the muscles in Keith’s back shift as he moved. Gulping, he averted his eyes and he rubbed more Aloe onto his hands. Keith moaned softly as Lance started to work on the angry skin. Lance glanced up with a soft curse as Keith voiced his contentment. As he finished, Keith met his eyes with a soft grin. He reached up and tapped Lance’s cheek,

“Did you get a sunburn too?” He giggled as Lance fell back. Lance shook his head with a laugh. He removed himself from the floor and sat down with Keith’s feet in his lap. Leaning over, he grabbed his beer and took a sip.

“Thanks Keith.” His voice was soft and full of an emotion that Keith couldn’t pin down.

“For what?” He asked, turning back over to lay on his back. 

“For everything. For taking care of Pike. For helping me.” Lance sighed as he took another drink. “You shouldn’t even be here after what I did to you.” Guilt weighed heavy in Lance’s gut ever since he found out the truth. The light scars on Keith’s arms filled his nightmares. Keith sat up and reached out.

“Don’t think like that. I’m here on my own accord. I want to be here.” He sighed as he dropped his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, two years ago I saw you as my best friend. Or so I thought. Now, I think you were more. Maybe you were right to run away, but even now, even after all the shit that we have been through, you are still my everything.” Lance stared at him for a moment before lacing his fingers with Keith’s. 

“How about a date, then, mullet?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had that soft smile on his face again. Losing all forms of self-control, Lance leaned down and disturbed that smile with a kiss. Keith made a soft sound of surprise before he responded to the kiss. While it only lasted a matter of second, Lance felt as if his whole life had lead up to this moment. The air warmed a little as a sense of peace washed over him, even though his heart rate had doubled. Pulling back, he opened his eyes again to see that the soft smile remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this from me before I cause anymore pain. Sorry it took awhile. I'm out of state right now, so it's kind of hard to find time to write. Anyway!
> 
> Wonderful things for my beta reader: gayintothetrash. I swear they are going to end up murdering me soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart do weird things, but its good weird things :)  
> Enjoy!!

Keith spent the whole day before their date smiling. Coran grinned and twirled his mustache when Keith arrived at work. Keith huffed him off as he hide in his assigned room. When Lance came, he grinned at Keith and handed over Pike. Keith felt a bright blush form on his cheeks as Lance winked at him.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Keith felt his mouth fall open as Lance strutted away. Pike looked up at Keith and tapped his face. Looking down, he groaned softly as he began to walk to the next room. 

“You’re dad is something else.” He whispered as he sat Pike down. 

Leaning against the wall, Keith let his shoulders fall. For some reason, the kids seemed to be extra hyper today. With his eyes closed, Keith began to think about his date tonight. Two years ago, he would never even let the thought of dating Lance pass his mind, but now, it filled his every thought, both awake and asleep. Keith felt the tension leave his body as he pictured the previously mentioned man. In his mind, he could see Lance’s clear blue eyes, his light coffee toned skin, and his bright smile that reached up to meet his eyes and was the cause of the small laugh lines that had formed on his cheeks. As Keith traced the endless amount of freckles on Lance’s face, a loud kerfuffle drew his attention back to the present. He opened his eyes to see Darrell, a four year old who had a slight form of autism, yelling at Pike. Keith jumped to his feet and quickly rushed over to them. 

“What’s wrong, Darrell?” He asked softly. Darrell looked up at him and huffed.

“I wanna play with the trucks too.” He crossed his little arms and turned back to Pike. “But he won’t share.” Keith redirected Darrell’s attention back to him.

“He would like to share, but you have to ask him in a special way, Darrell.” He sat down and pulled Darrell into his lap. “You see Pike is deaf. That mean’s his ears don’t work. He can’t hear anything.” He picked up Darrell’s hands and started to move them. “He uses a special language called Sign Language to talk to people. Sign Language is said with hands instead of words.” He tapped Pike gently on the cheek. “Here, we will sign ‘share’ so Pike knows you want to play with him.” With Keith’s help, Darrell signed ‘share’ by placing one open hand perpendicular to their bodies and then moving their other open hand back and forth over the pointer finger, as if dividing something into two piles.. It took a moment for Pike to recognize the sign, but when he did, he held out on the trucks. Darrell smiled as he slid off of Keith’s lap and started to play with Pike.

Coran knocked on the door and stepped in, nodding out to the office.

“Phone for you.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded and left the room. Picking up the phone, Keith held it to his ear a moment before speaking.

“Hello?”

“Keith!” Lance’s loud voice echoed over the line. Keith held the phone away from his ear for a moment before he finally answered.

“What is it Lance?” Keith turned to seat on the desk after looking to make sure Coran wouldn’t see.

“Allura had this idea, but I didn’t think you would like it. I told her so, but she’s scary. So, now I’m calling ‘cause she is still glaring at me.”

“What’s the idea, Lance?” He interrupted as he placed his head in his hands. 

“She wants to do a family type photo shoot.”

“Okay. And that has something to do with me because?”

“A family as in you, Pike, and me.” Keith felt the blush from earlier return as he gasped slightly. “It’s completely fine if you don’t want to. I fully understand if we are overstepping-”  
“I’ll do it.” Keith mumbled as he started to fiddle with his hair,

“What?” Lance squeaked out,

“I said I’ll do it. I’m sure I owe Allura for one thing or another. We can do it before our date tonight maybe?” Keith offered. Lance muttered softly on the other side of the line. For a moment, Keith thought he was arguing with someone. The next voice he heard was Allura’s.

“Lance will come to pick you and Pike up at 5. See you then!” Keith giggled as he heard Lance’s faint groan of embarrassment in the background right before the line went dead. Keith hung up the phone and tried to rub some of the blush out of his cheeks. Huffing, he stood to his feet quickly, deciding it was the perfect time for the kids to take a nap. Coran wiggled his eyebrows at Keith again when he returned.

“Who was on the phone, my young one?” He asked as he bounced one of the toddlers on his knee.

“Allura wants me to model.” Keith said bluntly as he started to arrange the sleeping mats. Coran sighed dramatically as he placed the toddler down.

“Aw. I was hoping for a fruitful story about the blossoming young love.” He meet Keith’s eyes with a huge grin as he closed the door. Keith whined as he turned to turn on the radio for the lullabies. Switching off the lights, Keith began his rounds to get everyone comfy and ready for naptime. As Keith settled down onto his designated spot, Pike crawled over and laid himself on Keith’s chest. A few of the other kids filled on some of the empty spots around Keith before falling asleep. He blew air out of his nose. It started as a sound of being completely done, but ended with a soft laugh. Keith loved his job.

Lance arrived exactly on time. Keith smirked as he thought that Allura must of threaten him to make sure he wouldn’t be late. Keith already had Pike’s bag ready and was waiting at the door when Lance exited his car. Stumbling over his long legs, Lance pulled Keith and Pike into a hug.

“Let’s get going or Allura is going to have all of our asses.” Lance proved Keith’s theory right as he rushed them to the car. Keith slid into the passenger’s seat and Lance buckled Pike up. Lance filled the car with his voice as he drove. Halfway through the ride, Pike took off his shoes and threw them into the front. Keith yelped as a shoe flew past his face. “Oh, sorry about that. Bad habit I’ve been trying to break. I think he does it to get someone’s attention since he’s still facing the back.” Lance informed him as Pike gurgled in the back. Keith pushed himself up and leaned over to look into Pike’s car seat. “Keith! That’s dangerous.” Lance started to hit Keith’s hip. Keith waved him off as he looked at Pike, who grinned at him before signing for a drink.

“He’s thirsty.” Keith said as he plopped back into his seat. Reaching down, he grabbed Pike’s cup from the diaper bag and handed to him. Pike clapped his hands on the clap before he started to drink it. Keith grinned at Lance, “Problem solved.” Lance laughed as he shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of Altea. 

As they entered the photo op room, they were greeted with the image of Shiro and Matt in tuxedos. Matt held a bundle of dark purple and silver flowers. They both had shinning gold rings on their hands. Matt smiled up at Shiro as Shiro bent down to swing him up into his arms. Matt giggled as his arms encircled Shiro’s neck. He continued to smile as he pulled himself up to kiss Shiro sweetly on the lips. Allura applauded them as she entered the scene. 

“We got some wonderful shoots. Thank you two so much.” She hugged them both before moving on to Lance and Keith. “And thank you for showing up on such a short notice. I was not aware that the magazine was going to let me put in two photo advertisements, but I am so overjoyed that they are. Now, if you would just go and change, that would be wonderful.” She showed them to the changing rooms that had their designated outfits. As Keith passed the two men, Matt looked up at Shiro with a wicked grin. Shiro went to tell him no, but Matt bet him to it.

“Hey, Keith! Think fast!” Matt yelled as he tossed the flowers in Keith’s direction. Startled, Keith flinched before catching the flowers. Looking at Matt with confusion, he held the flowers in one hand with the other on his hip. “Don’t you know the tradition? The person who catches the flowers is next-” Matt was interrupted as Keith threw the flowers back at Matt’s face. Keith stomped into the changing room with a red face as Matt laughed quite satisfied with his joke.

Keith and Lance changed into their outfits and Pike fought to not be forced into more clothes. Keith came out in deep wine red leggings with a black oversized sweater that had small golden flowers on it. Thankfully, he was allowed to keep his biker boots on. Lance came out wearing mint green skinny jeans, a white and mint crop jacket, and a black shirt under it. He also had on simple white high top sneakers. Pike, who was dressed in a flowy, black tank top, which read “I love my Daddies” in rainbow letters, black leggings, and little rainbow sneakers. They were then seated at the makeup area, where light makeup, a black choker, and a white and gold flower crown were forced onto Keith. Lance got a subtle smokey eye with a sharp wing. The only extra work done to Pike was his hair being styled into a mini faux mohawk. 

Lance looked over to Keith and, for what seemed like the millionth time since he moved back, he left the air in his lungs leave. Keith looked beautiful. The white and gold flowers in his black hair looked like the night sky with stars. The leggings clung to Keith’s legs like a second skin and outlined how muscular his legs really were. The deep red and black made his pale skin glow in the lights from the camera. Keith felt his cheeks turn red as he noticed Lance’s stare. Keith averted his eyes to try and focus on minimising the redness of his cheeks. Keith had to hand it to Allura; she does a wonderful job at finding colors that make Lance glow, and with the sharp cat eyes, Lance looked fierce.

Allura clapped and bounced on the balls of her feet when she saw them. 

“Okay, lovelies. Over to the gray screen. Now, face each other and have Pike on your outside hip.” Allura directed to into position. “Just do whatever and we will try to get some good shots in.” She stepped behind all of the equipment and let the ‘family’ be. Lance grinned at Keith as he bent his knees. 

“Now we’re the same height.” Keith huffed a piece of hair out of his face as he turned away from Lance. Lance placed Pike on the floor between the two of them and held his hand,. Getting the idea, Keith grabbed his other hand. “On three.” Lance smiled over at Keith. “One.”

“Two.” Keith grinned back.

“Three!” They both laughed as the pulled Pike up and swung him a little. Pike gurgled out a higher pitch laugh at the sudden movement. They did this a few times before Lance’s shoulder started to ache. Bending down, Keith picked up Pike and turned back to Lance. Leaning forward, Lance placed his forehead onto Keith’s.  They locked eyes for a moment and everything froze. Slowly, Keith let his eyes drift close as he felt his heart fall into a peaceful pace. Pike, not noticing the moment, reached out and placed his hand on Lance’s cheek, redirecting the cuban’s attention away from the beauty in front of him. Lance smiled as he leaned over and kissed Pike softly on the head. Keith opened his eyes as he moved. A soft smile fell upon his lips at the gentle gesture of love. 

After a few more shots, Allura waved them off to go change. Pike, who was done with clothes for the day, refused to changed and Lance was too tired to fight him. Lance was discussing the edits that needed to be made to the photos from the day when Keith come out. Pike was toddling around before he ran to Keith. Allura smiled at them as the joined the two talking. 

“Thank you once again, Keith. You made this so much easier.” She patted his shoulder. He nodded as she looked down at her watch. “Oh, dear. I’m going to be late. I’m suppose to meet Pidge in half an hour and I still have to change.” Allura rushed over to her purse. “Bye, boys.” She called back as she waved from the door. They waved back as her slim figure slipped through the door and down the stairs. Lance looked over at Keith with one eyebrow cocked up.

“When did that happen?” Keith hummed before he started to walk.

“About a month before you came back. They didn’t make a big deal about it so we never did. It just was and we left it at that. Now, come on. We have our own date to get to.” Keith smirked over his shoulder as he exited the room. Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times before wetting his lips and sprinting after them.

“Wait up, Keith!” Lance raced after them and skipped down the stairs. He grabbed Keith’s hand with a soft smile as he opened the door. “Let’s go on our date now.” He pulled Keith slightly. “We’ll take Pike with us and go eat dinner. Then we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something.” Keith smiled back as he placed Pike into the car seat. 

“Let’s do it.” 

The trio ended up at the small diner that they encountered each other for the first time after Lance moved back. Lance and Keith sat across from each other in a booth with Pike at the end of the table in a highchair. Pike was currently patting away at the table as Keith and Lance filled the air with small talk. An older lady walked up and looked at Pike. She smiled and waved at the baby before turning to the adults.

“He is such a pretty baby. You two are so lucky.” She smiled as she patted Pike’s head and walked away.  Keith felt his face go red as Lance’s jaw fell open. Pike furrowed his brows inwards at the unwanted touch. As his lower lip start to poke out, the waiter came by and dropped off the food. Lance forced his eyes to meet Keith’s. A moment of silence fell over them before they both started to laugh. Lance gripped his sides as he leaned his head against the table. When he looked up, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of a flustered, winded Keith. Keith had a gentle smile that pulled up the corner of his eyes, and when he laughed he leaned his head forward a tad, making his bangs cover his sparkling eyes. At that moment, Lance vowed to always make Keith smile like that until the day he died.

After they ate, they retrieved Red from Lion’s Palace, and then headed back to Lance’s place. Laying pillows and the sofa cushions on the floor, Lance popped in a Disney movie. Keith laid down with Pike on his chest and Lance by his side, Pike stuck his thumb in his mouth and grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair. Keith kept one hand on his back and let Lance play with the fingers of the other hand, Pike fell asleep halfway through the movie. Leaning over, Lance turned to TV off. As he sat back down, his eyes met Keith’s. Keith had that soft smile on his face again. Losing all forms of self-control, Lance leaned down and disturbed that smile with a kiss. Keith made a soft sound of surprise before he responded to the kiss. While it only lasted a matter of second, Lance felt as if his whole life had lead up to this moment. The air warmed a little as a sense of peace washed over him, even though his heart rate had doubled. Pulling back, he opened his eyes again to see that the soft smile remained. 

“God.” Lance breathed out. Keith giggled slightly as he reached his free hand up. Pulling Lance down, he reconnected their lips. The peaceful feeling remained but fire replaced Lance’s blood as Keith’s chapped lips moved against his. Pike made a soft noise in his sleep, startling Lance. Backing up once more, Lance smiled. “I guess I should get him to bed,” He said as he ran his hands through Pike’s hair. Keith nodded and let Lance take Pike from his chest. He watched Lance gracefully stand up and walk out of the room. Time seemed to restart once Lance was out of sight. Keith sighed heavenly as he let his head fall back onto the pillows. He closed his eyes as his smile widened. He waited years to do that and he never imagined it would feel so good. Yet. it wasn’t like the way books described it. There was no fireworks or grand explosion. Instead it was as if someone turned on a tap and let the emotions flow through him. In his opinion, the gentle flow was better than some big bang. It was the peace he had been missing all of his life.

Once Lance returned, they stayed on the floor, kissing and cuddling until it got late. With one final kiss, Lance saw Keith to the door and watched his drive away. Sighing, Lance leaned against the door for a moment as his eyes watched the taillights of red disappear. With a gentle smile still on his face, Lance pushed himself off of the doorframe and went to bed. Running his fingers over his lips, Lance started to fall into a dream of kisses and glove covered hands.

Yet, like always, when it was good, it never lasted. About an hour after he went to bed, Lance was forced from his dreams by a ringing phone. Cursing as he rolled over, he pulled the phone to his ear without looking at the caller ID.

“Yes?” He grumbled out with a sleep heavy voice.

“Lance?” Shiro’s voice sounded unsteady and broken over the line. “It’s Keith.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think of one day adopting him?” Lance asked softly, nodded towards Pike.
> 
> “I don’t know,” Keith started off slowly. “I never really had a home. How can I give something that I never had?” Keith sighed as he brushes a piece of Pike's hair back.
> 
> “Homes don’t have to be perfect, Keith." Lance looked up from his place on the floor with love in his eyes. "They just have to be full of love, and I know you love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! My sweet babies get a ending so sweet it will give you cavities. TT.TT
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: gayintothetrash
> 
> Comments and Kudos make the world go round.  
> Enjoy!! <3

Lance’s heart vanished from his chest as Shiro went on.

“There was a wreck and he was hurt.” Lance’s blood turned to ice. Shiro took a shaky breathe in. “We’re at the hospital. I think you should come as soon as you can.” Lance choked on a sob as he tried to stand. His legs felt like jello as he fell to his knees. Biting his lip, he tried to speak.

“Is he-” Lance sobbed again.

“No, he’s-” Shiro took another breath in, “Just get here when you can. And Lance, be careful.” Lance nodded as he cried, cupping his hand over his mouth to stop the noise. Shiro paused for a moment before bidding him goodbye and hanging up. Lance let the phone slid out of his hand as he pulled his knees up. Burying his head in between them, he felt his sobs break his ribs open. Why couldn’t things just go his way for once? It seemed that when everything was nice and perfect, something bad would happen. Lance cursed Fate as he stumbled onto his feet. Even if things were never perfect, he had to get to Keith. Lance cleaned up his face and grabbed Pike. Pike whined and grumbled at being woken up, but soon fell back to sleep against Lance’s shoulder. Quickly grabbing the diaper bag, his wallet, and his keys, Lance rushed out to the car. With Pike secured safely in the back seat, Lance angled the rear view mirror down so he could see Pike. He needed the constant reminder that the baby was in the back seat so he would drive safe. He couldn’t lose the other person he loved. Pulling out, Lance headed towards the unknown fate that awaited him at the hospital.

When he arrived, he grabbed the bag and car seat and rushed inside. Entering the waiting room, he was greeted with the sight of all of his friends. Everyone was seated except for Shiro, who paced the room. Matt’s eyes followed Shiro’s distressed footsteps with a sad look in his eyes. Pidge, tired from being woken up from their daily nap, was dozing on and off against Allura’s shoulders as Hunk gripped Shay’s hand tightly in his. Lance’s bare feet slapped the tile floor harshly as he rushed over to them.

“What happened? Where’s Keith? Is he okay?” Lance rushed the words out of his mouth, afraid that if he didn’t his voice wouldn’t hold up. Matt stood slowly and walked Lance to the line of chairs. Pushing him down, Matt turned to grab Shiro’s arm, who seemed surprise until he noticed Lance’s red eyes and quivering lip. He ran his hands over his face as he tried to take a deep breathe. Pike made a soft noise as Lance set the car seat down.

“Keith was in an accident.” Shiro started quietly. “He was on his way home from Lord knows where when a car ran him off the road. He flipped his bike and hit his head hard enough to knock his helmet off. I don’t know much about his condition. All they have told me is that he hasn’t regained consciousness yet.” Shiro sighed as he looked up, trying to stop the tears. Lance gasped for breath as he gripped his hair.

“He was leaving my house. We-We went back to my house to watch a movie after we ate and-and by the time he left it was dark. I shouldn’t of let him go. I-I should had made him stay. Oh my god, this is all my fault!” Lance pulled on his hair harder as he folded in on himself.  The room fell quiet at Lance’s break. Slowly, people began to move. Allura nudged Pidge up as she crossed the room. She pulled Lance into a bone crushing hug as she shushed him softly. Pidge pulled open their computer and started to type on it frantically. Hunk and Shay looked at each other as they whispered out a plan. Matt gripped Shiro’s hand, placing it on his own chest, and started counting to bring Shiro’s breathing back to normal. When Lance had calmed down enough to be reasoned with, Hunk and Shay walked over. Picking up the car seat, Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder.

“We will take Pike back to my house. Call me if anything comes up.” Lance nodded as he handed Shay the diaper bag.

“Please be careful.” Lance’s voice broke as he tried to smile at his friend. Hunk patted his shoulder once more before reaching out for Shay’s hand. Lance watched them walk away until the doors closed behind them. Pidge pushed up their glasses as they turned to the group.

“It was no accident. I hacked the police files and got the eye witness accounts. There’s no mistaking the car that was described. It was Nyma.” Pidge looked at Matt with stone cold eyes. “We are going to the police department now. We may get in trouble for messing with her car, but she is not getting away with this.” Matt looked up at Shiro before nodded at Pidge. Matt gripped Shiro’s hand tighter before letting go. He reached up and pulled Shiro down into a kiss.

“I’m just one call away. I love you.” Shiro kept his eyes close as he nodded.

“I love you, too.” Matt kissed him one last time before he walked away. Allura grabbed Pidge’s hand and kissed their knuckles.

“Be safe,” Allura sighed as Pidge kissed the top of her head. The Holts rushed out of the door. “I’m going to go call Coran. I’d rather not for we all know how he gets with hospitals, but he is Keith’s friend and boss.” Allura stood up and walked to the nearby hallway.

“Now all we can do is wait.” Shiro sighed as he sat down next to Lance and leaned his head back against the wall. Lance as he looked down at his hands.  

It seemed like hours before the doctor emerged from the back. By that time, Allura had left to go see what the situation was with the police and the Holts. Lance was fighting sleep when the door was pushed open.

“Family of Mr. Kogane?” The doctor called out. Shiro was up on his feet before Lance could even blink. The air turned heavy as Lance leaned forward to hear the doctor. “He sustained some minor wounds across his body, but our biggest concern is the damage done to his head. We do not know the exact amount of damage done until he wakes up, but we fear that some of it may not be reversible.” Shiro nodded as he squared his shoulders.

“Can we see him?” He asked with a surprisingly strong voice. The doctor shook his head.

“I’m afraid not right now. He has just come out of surgery. The left side of his face had many broken bones that need repair. Once he is out of the recovery room, a nurse will come to get you.” Shiro nodded as the doctor turned and left. As Shiro turned to sit back done, Lance felt as is his body was turned to lead. He couldn’t move or think properly. He couldn’t even remember if he was breathing or not. Shiro must of noticed his situation for he grabbed Lance’s forearm and pulled him up.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He whispered as he pulled Lance down a hall. They walked the maze called a hospital until they arrived at the cafeteria. Shiro ordered two coffees and forced one into Lance’s hands. “If Keith doesn’t wake up soon, I want you to go home and get some rest.” Shiro spoke firmly with a soft undertone.

“No.” Lance bit out over the coffee lid.

“Lance-”

“No!” He slammed the coffee down, splashing some up on his hands, lightly burning his skin. “It’s my fault he’s in this hell hole. The most I can do is be here when he wakes up.” Lance looked away from Shiro’s eyes. “What else am I to do? Go home and wallow in self pity?” He knew he should be so harsh, but he was hurting. “If I hadn’t come here in the first place Keith wouldn’t be hurt. Nyma would never got mad or jealous and would never had run him off the road. He would be fine if I never showed up.” Why should he be nice if the world wasn’t nice to him?

“Lance,” Shiro sighed. “Keith wouldn’t be fine if you never showed up. He would had continued to fall in and out of depression just like he had before. With you and Pike around, he has something to fight for again. You reminded him why life is worthwhile.” Shiro drank the rest of his coffee before meeting Lance’s eye. “Go home. Sleep, shower, do something. Frankly, you look like shit. You don’t have shoes or a shirt and the bags under your eyes are bigger than Keith’s ever been, and he is an insomniac.” Lance glanced down. Shiro reached across the table and started to whip the coffee off Lance’s hands. “We don’t know when he will wake up. It could be minutes or it could be days. But if you’re not here, I swear I will call you the second anything changes. Keith would want you to take care of yourself and Pike first.” As Shiro spoke, Lance started to notice how tired he was and how much the coffee had hurt. “Keith needs you, but he needs you to be functioning and at your best. So, take care of yourself, if not for yourself than for Pike and for Keith.” Looking at his red spotted hands, Lance nodded slowly.

“Call me no matter what. I-I just need to know that he is going to be okay. I can’t lose him.” Shiro nodded as Lance stood up. “I’m going to go call Hunk to get Pike.” He said as he walked away. Shiro watched him as his heart felt heavy. These poor boys had been through too much.

When Lance got to Hunk’s place, Hunk forced him into a chair and started to treat the burns on his hands. Then, he made Lance lay down and watched over him until he fell asleep on the sofa. Pulling a blanket over him, Hunk silently prayed that his friends would be okay in the end.

Sadly, Keith did not wake up during the night and, as expected, Lance was back in the waiting room the first thing in the morning. Laptop in hand, Lance started to work on the magazine ads that were due soon to keep his mind off of things. Allura played with Pike quietly after making Shiro leave to go get some sleep. Before Shiro left, she informed them that the Holt siblings and Hunk would have to remain at the police station for a while for questioning. She also said that the police would be calling Lance soon to get his side of the story.

Lance pulled up the ads pictures for _Legendary Life_ magazine. They were doing an issue for LGBTQ+ matters and wanted to feature Allura’s company in the magazine. They wanted to include a few of the previously used photos along with an interview with Allura with the two full page images. The images would be the opening for the article, which was to be titled “One Love, One Life, One Family”. Scanning through the lines of picture of Matt and Shiro, Lance decided on one where Shiro held Matt in his arms. The brilliant bouquet of flowers hung from Matt’s hand at his side as his other arm wrapped around Shiro’s neck. The two had their eyes close as the leaned towards each other to touch their noses together lightly. Lance smiled at the picture as he toned down the colors slightly and adjusted the lighting until it had a soft, holy glow to it. He then typed out the words “One Love” in a curly font and colored them white. Dragging the words up, he placed them on the picture above Shiro’s head. He then reopened the picture file and scrolled down until he reached the ones of Pike, Keith and him. He froze for a moment when he saw Keith’s face, unharmed, awake, and happy. Drawing in a quick breath, he clicked on the photo of Keith and himself lifting Pike up by his arms. Keith had that soft smile on his face as he glanced down at Pike, who was caught mid-giggle. Lance smiled a little as he saw the love that was present in both Keith’s and his eyes. Giving the picture the same heavenly glow, Lance moved the white “One Life” words above their hands. As he typed out the “One Family” words across the bottom of both pictures, Lance wondered if Keith and him could still have a life where they gave Pike a complete family. Finishing off the pages with a muted rainbow banner, Lance sent the pages off the Allura’s company email for approval.

Closing the laptop, Lance took Pike from Allura so she could get some rest. He set Pike on his lap and smoothed down his hair. It seemed with each passing day, Pike was growing up. Lance smiled sadly at the thought that soon Pike wouldn’t be a baby anymore. Lance moved his hands in front of them both and started to teach Pike a new sign. This sign brought tears to his eyes for it meant so much more than the name it stood for.

It would be three more day until Keith woke up. By that time, Lance had gone to the police station and told them how Nyma tended to be abusive in their relationship and how she threatened to take Pike away from him. With Keith still out, the trial would have to wait, but the police were in the process of arresting Nyma as Lance and Shiro sat in the hospital’s waiting room. The Holts and Hunk were let off with a warning since Nyma threatened Lance and since no one was harmed by their modifications.

Lance was running through signs with Pike when the doctor came out. He walked right over to Shiro and Lance with a soft smile.

“Keith is awake. So far, most of the test have come back with wonderful results. By some miracle, there is no damage to his brain. But, I must warn you before you go back. When the bones around his eye socket broke, there was damage done to his eye. Most of the damage can not be repaired and it is likely that he will not regain sight in his left eye.”  They both nodded as the doctor directed them to stand. “Now, if you promise to be calm, I can let you in to see him.” He looked over at Lance. “Just out of curiosity, what is your relation with Mr. Kogane?” Lance stuttered about for an answer as Shiro laughed.

“He’s Keith’s special someone.” The doctor nodded as led him to Keith’s room.

“I did not want to assume. My husband has been trying to get me to stop depending on my ‘gaydar’ as he says.” The doctor pushed the door open and let them in. Shiro entered first and greeted Keith with a soft ‘Hey’. Lance stopped for a moment before turning to the doctor.

“Thank you.” He said as he shifted Pike higher up his hip and walked through the door. Keith laid on a bed covered in white sheets. He only had a few wires and tubes connected to him, but Lance knew that this number was much lower than it had previously been. White and beige bandages covered various parts of Keith’s body and a black brace covered his left wrist. Half of Keith’s face was covered in bandages, but it did not stop his smile from pulling up when he saw Lance. Walking over to the bed, Lance reached for Keith’s hand, holding it tight in his.

“Hey, good-lookin’.” He smiled softly as he whispered. “Decided you didn’t look bad-ass enough without a few scars?” Keith snorted as Lance sat down on the bed with Pike in his lap. Pike looked at Keith for a moment before clapping his hands and reaching out. Lance tried to discourage Pike by bouncing him lightly on his lap. Pike made a whining noise in the back of his throat as he signed something that Keith did not know. Pike stacked two ‘k’ on top of each other and then brought them to his heart. He repeated the sign before clapping and reaching out for Keith again. Lance made a startled noise as he glared down at Pike. Darn his kid for being a fast learner.

“What’s that sign for?” Keith’s voice was a little rough as he spoke. Lance meet his eyes as he felt his cheeks grow red.

“It’s your sign name. I guess he really missed you.” Lance laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shiro barked out a laugh as Keith turned bright red. “It took awhile to figure one out, but I didn’t expect him to pick up on it so fast. I kind of based it off of the sign for babysitter, if that is okay.” Keith slowly pushed himself up more and picked up Pike. He smiled at Lance. He reached out and placed his hand on Lance’s cheek. Shiro grinned as he turned around, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Go on and kiss. Just remember we are in a hospital.” He laughed as Keith’s face turned bright red.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled as Lance giggled softly. He leaned forward and weaved his fingers into Keith’s hair. Keith sighed as Lance leaned down more and let their lips touch. Pulling away, Keith meet Lance’s gaze.

“The sign,” He spoke softly against Lance’s lips, “It’s perfect.”

 

~~~ 2 Years Later~~~

 

As the years passed, the bond between Keith and Lance grew. Nyma was sent to jail and was never heard from again. Shiro and Matt had a beautiful wedding where Pike was the flower boy, for no one trusted him to carry the rings down the aisle. That job was left to Black, who they knew would not throw the golden bands. Just as expect, Keith never gained his eyesight back in his left eye, but that never stopped him. The kids at the daycare seemed to find the scars amusing rather than being scared of Keith’s big, bad biker persona. It probably also helped that the kids were head over heels for Keith’s service dog, Blue, who was also being trained to help Pike too.. When Pike was three, Keith moved in with them. When Pike was four, he started going to special classes in the next city over so he could start learning to read and learning more advance signing. The school also offered speech classes for Pike, but Lance turned them down. Later that night, Keith asked why. Lance looked up from the signing pamphlets he was given with a smile.

“They want Pike to adapt himself to the hearing world, but he doesn’t need too. Pike doesn’t need to be the society’s standard of normal to be wonderful.” He looked back down at the pamphlets. “Pike can decide for himself if he wants to be like them when he is older. Right now, he is perfect just the way he is.” Keith leaned over and kissed Lance soundly. He couldn’t be more in love with this man than he was right now.

One Saturday, while they all were watching a movie, Lance looked up at Keith with a nervous smile. Keith had Pike sitting in his lap and Lance leaning on his legs from the ground. Tapping Keith’s shin, he drew Keith’s attention away from the TV.

“What do you think of one day adopting him?” Lance asked softly, nodded towards Pike.

“I don’t know,” Keith started off slowly. “I never really had a home. How can I give something that I never had?” Keith sighed as he brushes a piece of Pike's hair back.

“Homes don’t have to be perfect, Keith." Lance looked up from his place on the floor with love in his eyes. "They just have to be full of love, and I know you love him.” Keith pondered the question in silence for a moment as Pike watched the show on tv from his lap. Absentmindedly running his hands through Pike’s hair, Keith accidently grabbed his attention. Pike turned and looked up at him as he signed ‘what’. Over the years, Pike had grew use to signing and almost perfected the language at his young age. Keith smiled and signed ‘nothing’ with a shrug of his shoulders. Pike smiled at him before turning back to the tv.

“Yeah, one day I would like him to be mine, too.” Keith sighed softly as Lance stood and kissed Keith on the head. He reached over to the left of Keith and grabbed a box, bringing it into Keith’s line of sight.

“Good, ‘cause Keith, will you marry me?”

  


**Perfect :** **having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.**

 

Their home may not had been perfect by definition, but it was perfect to them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. Thank you everyone for reading this all of the way through and for support me!
> 
> If you have any request or ideas for what I should write next, contact me and I'll see what I can do. :)


End file.
